Hogwarts' New Celebrity
by Tigergirl
Summary: The new year starts off great but what's this? Fudge has a daughter! This rebellious teen comes to Hogwarts and is ready to prove herself to everyone. But what happens when she becomes enemies with Malfoy and somewhat friends with a certain Potions profes
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hogwarts' New Celebrity 

Author: Tigergirl 

Rated: PG / PG-13 

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter. However, I own Roxanne and her mother and any other recognized characters. 

Summary: The new year starts off great but what's this? Fudge has a daughter?! This rebellious teen comes to Hogwarts and is ready to prove herself to everyone. But what happens when she becomes enemies with Malfoy and somewhat friends with a certain Potions professor? Surely only chaos can now ensue. 

Chapter 1 

The train rocked on as it finished coming out of the dark, eerie tunnel. Harry sighed softly as he stared out the window. Ron and Hermione were currently in the compartments reserved for the prefects. Harry didn't mind being alone. It gave him some time to think and to relax in the peace and quiet. 

He was about ready to fall asleep when the compartment door opened. The boy who lived looked up to see a girl in wizarding robes whom he had never seen before. She had light brown hair that flowed straight a little past her shoulders. Her light gray eyes scanned the compartment before landing on him. 

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full up," said the strange girl. 

"I don't mind," replied Harry. 

The girl smiled as she stepped inside and closed the compartment door behind her. She sat down across from him and smiled. 

"What house are you in? I don't remember seeing you before," asked Harry. 

"That's probably cause I've never been to Hogwarts. I'm a transfer student. I've been going to a private wizarding school but my mom had me transferred to Hogwarts this year. Name's Roxanne. But you can call me Roxy," introduced Roxy. 

"Nice to meet you, Roxy. I'm Harry Potter." 

"I figured. I've seen your picture like a million times in the _Daily Prophet._ It's great to finally meet you," said Roxy as they shook hands. 

"So what house do you think you'll be put in?" questioned Harry. 

"I think Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. My dad was a Ravenclaw and my mom was a Hufflepuff. Personally, I really don't care what house the Sorting Hat sorts me into. I just want make friends and learn new things," answered Roxy. 

Harry smiled. He could picture Roxy in just about every house but Slytherin. She just didn't seem like the Slytherin type to him. 

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure." 

"Can you really talk to snakes?" 

_"Yes."_

Roxy showed a look of awe and wonder when he answered to her in Parseltongue. Over 

the summer, Harry had learned how to speak in Parseltongue on purpose. It was like speaking a second language. Speaking Parseltongue just came naturally to him. 

"That's really cool, Harry." 

"I'm glad you think so. In my second year, everyone saw me as a freak." 

"And as Slytherin's heir." 

Harry raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been expecting Roxy to know about that small bit of information. 

"How do you know about that?" 

"I have my sources. You know you shouldn't care what others think about what you say or do. Take Malfoy for example. He likes to belittle people and lower their confidence and self-esteem. You should be thinking "He can go dry up for all I care." Don't let him get under your skin. If worse comes to worse, just hex him when no one's looking." 

The two teenagers laughed and talked the rest of the train ride. When they arrived at the station, Harry headed for the carriages and Roxy went to join the first years with Hagrid. 

"Where are you going?" inquired Harry. 

"Sorry, Potter. I have to be sorted with the first years so I have to go with them. I'll catch up with you later," promised Roxy. 

Harry smiled before running to catch up with Ron and Hermione who had called out his name. 

"Who was that you were talking to, Harry?" asked Hermione, her and Ron having not been able to see Roxy very clearly. 

"Transfer student. Her name's Roxy," explained Harry as they climbed into the carriage. 

"That name sounds familiar," proclaimed Ron. 

"Does her parents work at the Ministry?" asked Ron. 

"I don't know. I didn't ask her about her parents. In fact, she didn't tell me her sur name now that I think about it," murmured Harry. 

Professor McGonagall led the first years into the room and Harry searched for Roxy among them. He finally spotted her talking to a small boy who seemed to be talking excitedly to her. 

"That's her," whispered Harry to his friends. 

"You know I think I know her. She looks really familiar," muttered Ron. 

"Whatever, Ron." 

Dumbledore gave his usual speech and then the sorting began. As the first years were beginning to be sorted, Ron was trying to figure out Roxy's sur name.  
"Adamson family? Nah, they only got one kid and it's a boy." 

"Annel, Jamie!" 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Strekin family? Nope. They got eight kids who all go to Beauxbatons. They'd never send a child to Hogwarts." 

"Baska, Kelvin!" 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

"Could it be the Temors? Can't be them either. The girl is only eight years old." 

"Desmeris, Angela!" 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

"She can't be a Leekin. Everyone in that family has snow white hair." 

"Eean, Trent!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Oh no," groaned Ron. 

"What?" whispered Harry. 

"I just figured out her sur name. Roxy's a-," 

"Sixth year! Fudge, Roxanne!" 

"-Fudge." 

A wildfire of whispers rang out through the Great Hall. Harry's jaw dropped as Roxy sat down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. He couldn't believe that his new friend was the daughter of a man he not only hated but wished would leave the wizarding world altogether. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Some people clapped but most that clapped were the Hufflepuffs. Roxy walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down beside Justin Finch-Fletchley who introduced himself to her. The Sorting Ceremony carried on after that and when the last student had been sorted (into Slytherin), food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in. 

"So Ernie have you found a Keeper yet?" questioned Justin. 

"It's only the first night back, Justin. I have to set up tryout's first," replied Ernie. 

Roxy gazed up from her plate and over at Harry who looked up as well. Their eyes locked for what seemed like forever when Harry broke the contact and went back to eating. Sighing, the Hufflepuff girl put her head down and slowly ate her dinner. 

_I should have told him in the beginning. Now Harry hates me, _thought Roxanne. 

"Harry!" 

He didn't need to look to know who had called his name. Even though he didn't want to talk he stopped anyway. Roxy appeared by his side and smiled. 

"What do you want?" murmured Harry. 

"Listen to me. I'm sorry for not telling you. I know that should have been my number one priority but I know how you feel about my father. I know that you hate him beyond all reason," said Roxy. 

"You seem to know a lot of things. Do you know _why_ I hate your father so much?" sneered Harry. 

Roxy nodded. Harry groaned and moved to walk on but Roxy blocked his path. He glared at her angrily. 

"Why are you acting like this?" asked Roxy. 

The Gryffindor just continued to glare at her and that's when it donned on her. 

"You think I'm like him. Like I'm my father's copy," mumbled the brown haired Hufflepuff. 

"That's right, _Fudge_." 

The next thing Harry knew Roxy had punched him in the face and he was on the ground. Roxy stood over him with a look to kill on her face. He could not believe she had just punched him. Weren't Hufflepuff's supposed to be kind and gentle? 

"I am in no way like that sorry excuse for a man and wizard! It's thanks to him that I've 

gone to a private wizarding school for the last five years. Justin Finch-Fletchley is the first muggle-born I have ever met. You know how my father was going to send you to Azkaban 

in your fifth year? Well, thanks to me, he gave you the trial that Dumbledore requested," explained Roxy with tears in her eyes. 

Harry stared at her speechless with his hand to his bleeding nose where Roxy had hit him. 

"Roxy, I'm so sorry," apologized Harry as he stood up. 

"You sure as hell better be, _Potter_. Or don't you know that Fudge's don't forget or forgive so easily?" 

The look in Roxy's eyes had been completely scared now. Roxy's face suddenly changed. Her frown became a playful smile and her eyes no longer held that fiery look he had witnessed only two seconds ago. 

"Got you for a minute there, eh Harry?" laughed Roxy. 

It was then that Harry realized that Roxy had been playing with him. She had never been mad at him at all. 

"You sure did. Especially in the nose," chuckled Harry. 

"Sorry but I think you may have deserved that one. Next time, don't judge a book by its cover. But if you're talking about my dad, go right ahead and do so." 

The two laughed as if they had been friends forever. Roxy helped Harry take care of his nose and then they walked together to the Great Hall. They each bid good-bye and headed to their house tables. 

"Morning, Roxy," greeted Justin when she sat down beside him. 

"Good morning, Justin. Did you happen to hear loud music last night?" asked Roxy. 

"Yep. Everyone in Hufflepuff heard it. The loud music was coming from the Sytherin's. They play loud music the first night back to school, every Friday, just about every holiday, and the last night at Hogwarts. It always keeps just about everyone up," explained Justin. 

Roxy narrowed her eyes and gazed over at the Slytherin table. She knew that if she didn't get any sleep for that many days she was going to go after someone. 

"Hey! Post's here," called Ernie who had just sat down on the other side of Justin. 

Owls flooded into the room. They dropped off packages, letters, magazines, the _Daily Prophet_ and many other things. But one bird stood out from the whole lot. This bird was a greenish black color and looked like a small, underfed vulture. Some of the students, having known exactly what the bird was, gasped softly as it flew for the Hufflepuff table. 

The bird swooped down at the Slytherin table but did not deliver anything. Instead it snatched a lovely piece of an apple out of Malfoy's hand. The Slytherin boy cursed loudly and profoundly as the bird flew towards the Hufflepuffs. This time it landed in front of Roxy, eating the apple piece hungrily. 

"What you got for me today, boy?" asked Roxy. 

The bird stuck its leg out which had a letter attached to it. She took the letter off and handed the bird a piece of fruit as she ripped it open and read it. 

_Dear Roxanne,_

_I'm still not happy about your mother's decision to send you to Hogwarts but if it makes you happy, it makes me happy. What house were you sorted into? I bet it was Ravenclaw just like your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather. I'll be coming to Hogwarts on the day of the first Quidditch match. I've already heard that it will be Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin. Hufflepuff better be ready to lose! See you soon._

___Love,_

_Dad_

Roxy's eyes flashed as she whipped out her wand and cast _Incendio _on it. Ernie and Justin both looked away when she looked up. She was smirking a smirk that could only possibly belong to a Slytherin. 

"So who's the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain?" questioned Roxy. 

"I am and I'm also a Prefect. Justin's a Chaser," answered Ernie. 

"Then expect to see me at tryout's for Keeper, captain," said Roxy. 

End of Chapter 1 

I hope you all like this first chapter. I'm going to try to make the next chapter a little longer than this. Anyway, please review! My muses feed off of reviews. The more reviews, the more energy they get. 


	2. Chapter 2

To reviewers: 

kimcatus - Thanks! I'm glad you like my idea of a story. I'm going to try to work out the problems. 

SatanBarbie - Interesting review. I like it. If you think you're curious now, wait for later. 

a very mad hatter - Please calm down. I'm sorry that most of my stories sound like Mary Sue. I am freshmen going into sophomore student in high school and I don't have someone that checks my stories before I post them (can't remember what they're called). I read through my chapter and I did make some changes to this one with my readers in mind. Oh, and FYI, I don't think I'd fit in with that "group" in LOTR because I know ABSOLUTELY NOTHING about that series (haven't seen movies, haven't read books). 

KittyWillow - Thank you. Your review was very nice and friendly. I can tell you that there will be a little romance in between Roxy and another character but you'll have to continue reading to find out who she hooks up with. 

JuicyJuice - I liked your review very much. You were honest and nice about it. I know from experience how hurtful some reviewers can be to get their message across. I am definitely going to burn out my writing skills as you advised. To tell you the truth, when I was making changes in this chapter I had you in mind. I thought of what you might think about it and because of that I also ended up making a few changes in the third chapter. I value your opinion very much and I look forward to reading more of your reviews. 

Thank you to all that reviewed. Please keep in mind that I am just going into my sophomore year in high school, I don't have someone that checks my stories for me, and I have fun writing my fan fics whether I get positive or negative reviews. I write for the fun of it. I only post them to see what people think of my writings. I'm going to be reading **every** review I get and I will think about whatever you wrote to me. Well, now that I've said that on with the story! 

Chapter 2 

"So what exactly was that thing?" inquired Justin. 

"What thing?" replied Roxy as the Hufflepuff trio headed up the stairs to Transfiguration. 

"That bird. The one that snatched a piece of apple out of Malfoy's hand. The one that looked like a vulture," hinted Ernie. 

"Oh. That was Satan," stated Roxy. 

"Satan?!" chorused the boys. 

"Give me a break. I was only six when I got him. If you think you're surprised, just imagine what my father's face looked like when I told him I had given my pet Augurey the name Satan." 

The two boys could see the Minister of Magic exploding and yelling with a really red face. Just at the thought it the three began laughing as they walked into the Transfiguration classroom. 

"Mom didn't mind. She doesn't really care that much about what I do. My dad wanted me to be a Keeper; mom wanted me to be whatever I wanted to be. So I chose Keeper and Seeker to make both my parents happy," explained the Hufflepuff girl. 

"You play both positions?" asked Ernie. 

"Yes," said Roxy. 

"That can come in handy," whispered Justin to Ernie. 

"I play both. However, I have a few problems when playing both. I can't really keep my eye on the quaffle in Keeping and I tend to hit something when I'm Seeking." 

"Nothing we can't fix," murmured Ernie to Justin. 

The Hufflepuff trio sat down at a table in the front of the classroom and waited for class to begin. Soon the classroom filled up of the sixth year Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. Professor McGonagall transformed as soon as all the students were inside. 

"Good morning, class." 

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall." 

"We shall be doing a lot this year. I will be teaching you how to transfigure a piece of wood into a piece of wool, turn a leaf into a candle, and how to go through the process of becoming Animagi, and many other things." 

The students began talking at the mention of Animagi. Roxy had always wanted to train to become an Animagus but her father had not allowed it and her mother had never had a say in it. 

"You shall be starting the process of becoming Animagi today. Everyone take out your wands and focus your attention on the small bowls of floo powder sitting in front of you. Tap the left side of your bowl twice and wave your wand over the bowl saying the spell. The spell is _Criatura Interna._ The floo powder should float above your bowl and reveal your Animagus form." 

The students started doing as they were told. They all did the tapping and wand waving. Roxy tapped the left side of her bowl twice and spoke the spell clearly while waving her wand over the bowl. 

_"Criatura Interna."_

The floo powder floated up from the bowl and swirled around to reveal her Animagus form. However, Roxy couldn't figure out what the creature was supposed to be. It looked like it had wings but was curled up into a small ball and was hanging upside down. She looked to her left to see Ernie and Justin's Animagi forms. Ernie was apparently a black wolf and Justin was a (AN: hold on to your socks ppl) snake. 

"I will now call your names and you will tell me what your Animagus form is," explained 

Professor McGonagall. 

"Miss Abbot?" 

"Squirrel." 

"Miss Bones?" 

"Cat." 

"Mr. Boot?" 

Silence. 

"Mr. Boot?" 

More silence. 

"MR. BOOT!" 

The boy nearly jumped out of his seat. He grinned innocently at the teacher. He had been staring at his Animagus form and hadn't heard the professor call his name. He quickly told her that he was a dog. 

"Miss Brocklehurst?" 

"Cougar." 

"Mr. Corner?" 

"Do I have to say?" 

"_Yes_, Mr. Corner." 

"Weasel." 

A few snickers flew across the room but one stern look from the professor put a quick end to that. 

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley?" 

"Snake." 

"Miss Fudge?" 

"Professor, I'm not sure what I am. I think I may have done the spell wrong." 

Professor McGonagall walked over to the table Roxy sat at and did a thorough check of the figure floating above Roxy's bowl. The professor smiled and tilted her glasses down. 

"You are a bat, Miss Fudge. You have done the spell just fine. The bat often hangs upside down and usually have their wings tucked in. This is why you could not tell what your creature was," the Transfiguration professor informed her. 

"Thanks, professor," mumbled Roxy as she turned bright red from embarrassment. 

A few names were called and then Professor McGonagall began telling them about the process of registering as an Animagus with the Ministry. Soon the class ended and the students rushed out of the room before the professor could even mention the word homework. The sixth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws headed outside for Care of Magical Creatures. They passed the Gryffindors and Slytherins who were on their way to Transfiguration. Roxy grabbed Harry's hand and yanked him from the other Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione stayed behind since they had not yet met Roxy. 

"You're going to get to see your Animagus form in Transfig," whispered Roxy. 

Harry smiled. He had always wanted to be an Animagus and was happy to hear that they were going to be doing something about it in the classroom. 

"Thanks for the tip, Roxy," whispered back Harry. 

"Ron. Hermione. I'd like you to meet Roxy," introduced Harry. 

"Nice to meet you," said Roxy as she shook both their hands. 

"Well, we better get to Transfig. Don't want McGonagall getting after us," said Ron. 

"I'll see you guys later." 

The Gryffindor trio ran to get to Transfiguration on time while Roxy went to catch up with the Hufflepuffs. Roxy smiled as they walked across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. She could tell that this school was starting out just fine. 

She sighed loudly as she flipped through the book in front of her. The ever so evil Potions Master had assigned homework before the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws could even stand up from their seats. They were assigned to write a paper on the Draught of Peace which everyone had had a hard time looking for in books in the library. But Harry had found a book in a far back corner full of dust that had a book on the Draught of Peace and after he finished writing his paper, gave it to her. 

Roxy wrote down a few more things and then closed the book. She had a smile of triumph on her face. She had gotten her paper done in twenty minutes while people that had started an hour ago were still on the first paragraph of their paper. Justin and Ernie who were sitting beside her were having a hard time with their papers so she gave them the book Harry had found. 

"Oh no," murmured Justin. 

"What?" asked Roxy. 

"Malfoy alert," replied Ernie, looking in the same direction as Justin. 

Roxy turned around in her seat to see Malfoy entering the library. Malfoy spotted a small first year Gryffindor and snatched up the kid's homework. Roxy stood up and walked over to the two. 

"Give it back, _Drake_," angrily growled Roxy. 

Draco glared at her. She knew he hated that nickname she had given him. 

"Why should I, _Ro_?" sneered Draco. 

Roxy gave him one hell of a glare that made the first year Gryffindor flinch. Draco knew that Roxy hated that particular nickname he had come up with. 

"Because I know a certain girl that I can talk to about a certain Slytherin's journal," hinted Roxy. 

"You wouldn't!" snarled Draco. 

"Want to bet, _Slytherin Sex God_?" grinned Roxy. 

Draco glared at her before dropping the paper to the ground. He stepped closer to her until their noses were almost touching. 

"This isn't over, _Fudge. _You're going to wish you hadn't crossed my path," barked the blonde Slytherin. 

"Too late. I wish I hadn't done that a _long_ time ago," retorted Roxy. 

"Just don't forget the old saying, Ro. Don't step into the serpent's pit unprotected," hissed Draco. 

Roxy said nothing as the blonde turned away from her with a smirk on his face and a bounce in his step as he left the library. The small Gryffindor picked up his homework from the floor and smiled at Roxy. 

"Thanks. I've been working on this for an hour and I just got it done," said the Gryffindor. 

"No problem," was all she said. 

Roxy walked back to her friends and sat back down. Justin and Ernie stared at her speechless. 

"What?" snapped an annoyed Roxy. 

"You just shot down Draco Malfoy!" exclaimed Ernie. 

"I can't believe you called him Drake," added Justin. 

"We've been doing that type of thing for years now. Our fathers introduced at age nine. They were hoping we would hit it off great. But things went sour when we were ten and I punched him in the nose. We haven't gotten along ever since. I call him Drake, he calls me Ro. It's a mutual understanding," explained Roxy. 

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go feed Satan," explained Roxy before she stood up. 

"Oh, I almost forgot. Quidditch tryouts are Friday, Roxy," reported Ernie. 

Roxy stopped but didn't turn around. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but figured 

she ought to say something just to make the two boys happy. 

"I'll be there," murmured the Minister's daughter. 

"Roxy, _slow down_!" 

The Hufflepuff girl slid to a stop, kicking up some dirt in the process and whirled around. Justin was running towards her and finally caught up with her, stopping to catch his breath. 

"Justin, I'm going to make sure you're up at five am and you're going to be running with me," stated Roxy. 

"Give me a break, Roxy. I'm not the one that took off like a rocket towards the Quidditch pitch," replied Justin. 

"Don't want to be late for tryouts. You're already on the team, I'm not," reminded Roxy. 

As soon as Justin was back to breathing regularly, the two jogged the rest of the way to the Quidditch pitch. There was a small group of kids on the field when they walked over. Some Hufflepuff's stood behind Ernie and the rest stood in front of him. Justin stood beside him and Roxy joined the kids in front. 

"Okay. Hufflepuff is ready to do their best this year. We're looking for two Beaters, a Chaser, and a Keeper. Please arrange yourself into three areas. Beaters to the left, Chasers in the middle, and Keepers to the right," commanded Ernie. 

There was three students trying out for Beater, two trying for Chaser, and surprisingly, only Roxy was trying out for Keeper. But Ernie had her tryout anyway with Justin launching the Quaffle at her with the other Chaser, a sixth year named Megan Jones. Ernie watched Roxy tryout first and was very surprised. He had only seen such Keeper talent in Ravenclaw and knew that Hufflepuff was in for one heck of a year. Ernie admitted that Roxy was a good Keeper but could tell that she definitely needed to work on her speed and learn how to keep her eye on the quaffle. 

Next came the tryouts for the last spot for Chaser. Ernie had the two trying out for Chaser practice with Justin and Megan. Then he had them take shots at Roxy who caught them each time. Except twice when both Chasers managed to score one point each on her. 

Lastly, it was the tryouts for the two Beater positions. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team usually had a hard time finding people to fill these positions. The three tried out with the bludgers. One out of the three was very good in strength when it came to hitting the bludger but his speed was amazing. Roxy took note of this as the tryouts came to an end. 

"Great performance to all. You all did very well. I'm pleased to say that our new Keeper is Roxanne Fudge and the new Chaser will be Elenor Branstone. Our two new Beaters are Wayne Hopkins and Owen Cauldwell. Thank you to all for coming out here today." 

The newly formed Hufflepuff Quidditch team gathered around and had a little practice session since they had pitch for another hour until Ravenclaw had it. Megan and Justin helped break in the new Chaser. Wayne and Owen practiced with the bludgers together. Roxy helped Ernie train by being his opponent. She caught the Snitch once, he caught it twice. 

"You weren't kidding when you said you were a Keeper and Seeker," laughed Ernie. 

It was nearing the end of their hour at the pitch and Ernie had to yell for the Beaters to come down since they were so high up in the air. Roxy helped them secure the bludgers inside the box and had to help Ernie find the Snitch before they were all able to leave. 

"You're really good at Keeping and Seeking, Roxy. I bet you'll give Slytherin a run for their money in the first match," remarked Megan. 

"Thanks, Meg. You're really great too. I don't believe I've ever met a Chaser with so much spirit," replied Roxy. 

Megan smiled. No one had ever really complimented on her Quidditch spirit. 

"I've been on the team since third year and you definitely need to have spirit after being on the team for _that_ long," explained Megan. 

The two girls laughed as they walked towards the Hufflepuff dorms. They went down a dark hallway and finally came to a painting of a middle-aged man that appeared to be from around the medieval time. 

"Hello, children. Password, please?" asked the man. 

"Augurey." 

A small wave of magical electricity ran over the painting and when it was over, the man in the painting smiled. 

"Go on through, little ones." 

And they did just that. They walked right through the painting and came out through the other side. The two Hufflepuff girls strolled through the Hufflepuff Common Room and up to the dorms. They each sat on their bed and started doing homework. Megan's bed happened to be the one beside Roxy. 

"So I guess Ernie came up with that password from Satan?" 

"Yep. To him and Justin, Satan is really cool. They didn't use his name because you can just imagine the reaction to others about the password into Hufflepuff territory." 

"I got admit that the Slytherins would probably be the ones to really freak." 

"So whatcha working on?" questioned Megan. 

"Charms essay. I may be good at writing and good at Transfig. But Charms has never been my best subject," whined Roxy. 

"Sorry to hear that. If you need some help, you can always ask Professor Flitwick. He'd definitely help you out," pointed out Megan. 

"I'm leaving him as my last resort. For now, I'm just going to tackle the problem by myself." 

"Okay. It's your grade." 

Roxy groaned and rolled over. The Slytherins were playing their music once again. Of course it was Friday night but with all the activity during the day she had forgotten they did this every Friday night. 

"I _hate_ Friday nights," angrily growled Roxy as she put her head under her pillow. 

From what she could actually hear, the other girls were also having a hard time getting some sleep. All the sudden, the music got louder and Roxy's temper flared up. 

"That's it! I'm not going to take this anymore!" shouted the irritated girl. 

She hopped out of bed and reached under the bed for something. What she pulled out was a small box. Roxy grabbed her jacket and headed out of the dorm with the box in hand without even one word to any of the other girls who were all now sitting up, having actually heard Roxy shout. 

The rebellious girl stormed down the stairs with her jacket on and a look of determination plastered on her face. She no longer cared if any prefects saw her for she was on a mission 

and _no one_ was going to stop this angry teenage witch. Roxy left the dorms and headed down into the dungeons, managing to just barely sneak past the Ravenclaw prefect in the entrance hall. 

_I'm going to make them wish they had never started playing music,_thought Roxy. 

End of Chapter 2 

I hope you all liked this new chapter and I'm going to try my best to make Roxy less like a Mary Sue. Thanks and please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

To my reviewers: 

KittyWillow - Mary Sue is a character in a person's story who is PERFECT in every way (gets perfect grades, everyone likes her, has the main character fall in love with her, etc.) Don't worry, my mom's a teacher too so it has nothing to do with that little bit. Roxy said _Slytherin Sex God, _because that's the password to his journal. But you're going to be seeing a lot of tension between Malfoy and Roxy. You see, Malfoy hates her more than Harry. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter. 

a very mad hatter - Thanks for the advise. At first, I had a few of these parts written a certain way but then I changed them to make the story more believable. Just read and see. And I'll try my best on grammar. 

Thank you reviewers for reviewing and may you enjoy the third chapter of Hogwarts' New Celebrity! 

Chapter 3 

Finally, the Minister's daughter arrived at the portrait entrance to the Slytherin dorms. Since the music was so loud and the person in the portrait was gone, Roxy spelled the portrait open. Because it was so dark and loud in the Slytherin Common Room, no one saw or heard the portrait slightly open. Roxy knelt down on the floor and lifted the top of her box off. 

Out from the box crept some wickedly good sized spiders that were as big as one of Roxy's hands. There was six of them and lastly came the biggest one that was three times as big as the other spiders. Roxy had her box spelled so that the spiders could fit into it nicely. 

"Go wreak some havoc, guys," whispered Roxy as they walked inside. 

Roxy knew from research that all of the Slytherin girls were totally freaked out by spiders and even some of the boys were too. She only had to wait a minute to hear the girls scream. The music was suddenly cut off and the lights turned on. The Hufflepuff girl saw Malfoy raise his wand at one of the smaller spiders and she smirked. 

Malfoy used a low level spell to get rid of it but all it did was result in Malfoy's hair turning into a bright Weasley red and the spider multiplying into four. Screams and spells could be heard in the room as Roxy softly chuckled. She loved those spiders for they were magical spiders. If hit with a spell, something would happen to the caster of the spell and the spider would multiply by four. 

She closed the portrait quietly and stood up from the floor, not aware that she had left her box. Roxy started walking back towards the Hufflepuff dorms when she rounded a corner and came face to face with everyone's worst nightmare; Professor Snape. 

"Miss Fudge, I believe it is past curfew," said the Potions professor. 

"Professor, I was just-," began Roxy. 

"-taking a walk in the dungeons?" interrupted Professor Snape."One would think someone of your status would not be found outside their dormitory so late. Get back to where you belong, Miss Fudge." 

Roxy moved past him and began walking away. That's when she heard him speak again. 

"80 points from Hufflepuff for being out after curfew _and _lying to a professor." 

The Hufflepuff girl slowly began to turn around but stopped herself before she did the unthinkable. She stormed off back to the dorms where it was now quiet and climbed back into bed. Even though she finally had the peace and quiet she had been longing for she just couldn't fall to sleep. Maybe it was Hannah's snoring or maybe it was something else. 

Soon sleep won over her and she fell into a peaceful sleep only to be awaken three hours later by her alarm clock. 

Roxy slowly chewed her food as everyone around her eagerly chatted. The first Quidditch match was to be in two weeks and everyone just could not wait. The Slytherin's had revealed their players but the Hufflepuff's had decided to leave theirs a secret until the game. Normally, Roxy would have been happily talking with Megan but because of the lack of the sleep she had gotten she wasn't exactly in the best of moods right now. 

But it was all worth it when she saw a small amount of Slytherin's walk in with hats on their heads. She saw a small lock of red hair sticking out from under Malfoy's hat. Roxy was bringing a small piece of pancake to her mouth when something tugged on her robe. Her gaze fell 

downwards only to look into two eyes the size of two huge tennis balls. 

"Professor Snape tell Patty to take letter to Roxanne Fudge. Is you Roxanne Fudge?" queried the house elf. 

"Yes, I am," responded Roxy. 

"Here is you go. Patty tell Professor Snape that Roxanne Fudge receive letter?" 

"Sure." 

The house elf gleefully smiled and disappeared with a small pop. Roxy tore open the vanilla colored envelope and pulled out the letter. She unfolded the letter and began reading the neatly written note. 

Miss Fudge, 

75 points has been taken from Hufflepuff and you have detention tonight. Report to my office at six-thirty. I have taken the liberty of getting rid of your spiders. Tomorrow I expect an explanation as to why you put some aldrian spiders into the Slytherin Common Room. I suggest you come up with a good excuse. 

Sincerely, 

Professor Snape 

_Can this day get any worse? I've lost Hufflepuff a total of 155 points **and **I have detention with Filch. Things can not get any worse, _believed the tempered teenager. 

"Roxy, don't forget we have practice tonight at six-thirty," Ernie reminded her. 

_I stand corrected, _Roxy said to herself. 

"Can't come," was her only reply. 

"What? Why?" demanded the Hufflepuff boy. 

"Detention. Snape. Six-thirty." 

"What the hell did you do to get detention? Breakfast isn't even over yet!" exclaimed Megan. 

"Maybe this will help you," answered Roxy as she stood up and flicked the letter at her. 

Roxy stormed away before anyone could say anything as Megan picked the letter up and read it. 

"HOLY JESUS CHRIST!" hollered Megan once she was done reading. 

Everyone in the Great Hall stared at her with curious looks. She blushed bright red and giggled nervously. 

"Found out what was in my mom's mystery stew," said Megan. 

"Oh," spoke everyone as they went back to eating. 

Roxy walked back to the Hufflepuff dorms to grab a muggle notebook and pen. Then she proceeded on her way to outside. She jogged a good distance from the main entrance. Finally, she came to a stop and sat down with her back against a large wall. From where she sat she could see the Quidditch pitch, the entrance to the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's hut, and the Herbology greenhouses. 

The wind blew softly across her face, taking some of her anger with it. Saturday's were always great days for there were no classes and all the students could relax. Roxy opened her note book and began writing. She loved writing. Whenever she wrote down something, she always ended up pouring her soul onto the pages. She started writing where she had left off. 

_A figure shrouded in darkness hid in the shadows as she walked by. It was obvious that _

_the young witch was there to look for the key. **As young Tracy silently explored the manor, she began to suspect that someone was watching her. She whirled around but there was nothing there. Believing it to be just her imagination, Tracy turned back around.**_

_**"There has to be a clue somewhere. Just any type of clue that will lead me to the key," murmured Tracy.**_

_**Without warning, a blurry object raced past Tracy and down the hall she had just come down. She wheeled around and bolted after the mysterious object.**_

Soon Roxy lost herself in her writing. She was oblivious to the other students who had migrated outside to play or do homework or just to talk. Before she knew it, her watch was telling her it was lunch time. She closed her notebook, put her pen in the spirals of the notebook, and calmly walked to the Great Hall. The young witch was in a much better mood now. Writing usually helped Roxy calm herself down. 

She ambled on into the Great Hall and smiled at her friends as she sat down beside Justin. 

"Hey guys. How ya all doing?" asked the cheerful Hufflepuff. 

The Hufflepuff's exchanged glances before Megan spoke. 

"Roxy, did someone cast a Cheering Charm on you by any chance?" probed Megan. 

"No. I'm just in a better mood now. You see, whenever I write I always seem to calm down," justified Roxy. 

"You write?" asked a curious Owen. 

"Sure do. Mostly muggle fantasy which to the wizarding world might be considered fiction or nonfiction," described Roxy. 

"That's neat. But there's something we've all been dying to ask you since you left this morning," implied Elenor. 

"What?" inquired Roxy. 

"Are you really the one that let those aldrian spiders into the Slytherin Common Room?" chorused the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. 

Roxy grinned madly as she nodded her head. The whole team roared with laughter just as the owls started arriving. Satan was one of the last ones to fly in. First, he dropped something off at Professor Dumbledore and then flew to Roxy. Satan had nothing for her but she still gave him a piece of fruit. 

"Hey, boy. What'd you deliver to Dumbledore?" queried the young witch as she looked up at the headmaster. 

He was reading the letter sent to him and when he was finished, he let out an exhausting sigh. The headmaster stood up from his seat and walked away from the staff table. He swept past the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables before taking a left down the area between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Professor Dumbledore finally stopped beside Roxy as she gazed up at him with curiosity. 

"Good day, Miss Fudge. Your mother has just sent me a letter that had the previous grades from your school. I was very pleased to read that you've done so well. But what surprised me is that you took more classes at Brook Valley and that the school was also year round. Due to taking so many classes you apparently don't have to take as many classes as your classmates," explained Professor Dumbledore. 

"I know, headmaster. Two years ago, I started working as a TA for Professor Lionel," said Roxy. 

"What class did he teach?" questioned Professor Dumbledore. 

"Potions. I'd make up assignments for him and sometimes help him plan what to teach his students. So once a day I would come and help him out during a time that I was free," replied Roxy. 

"Hmm. I shall be speaking to Professor Snape later and mention this to him. Perhaps something can be arranged for you. Of course, you would still be expected to take Potions so you might drop something like Arithmancy or something else," hinted Professor Dumbledore. 

Roxy thanked the God's. She had been looking for a reason to drop Divination. She had been taken it since third year to please her father but only after a few weeks with Professor Trelawney killed her small likeness of the class. 

Professor Dumbledore bid her good-bye and walked away as Roxy turned around. 

_At least **something** good happened today, _thought Roxy. 

"Stupid detention. Stupid Slytherins. Stupid _Snape_." 

Thanks to Professor Snape, she was currently serving her detention cleaning up the Slytherin Common Room. She had never seen such a messy room in all her life. Even flying pigs were neater! Needless to say, Roxy would have been cleaning the trophies off in the Trophy room but that's where Seamus was serving detention tonight. Roxy was very thankful to the founders of Hogwarts that the older Slytherins (fifth year and up) always stayed late at dinner and most of them hung out in the entrance hall until curfew time. 

So far only a few first and second years at come through. They had glanced at her but hadn't said anything. Roxy groaned out loud as she stepped in to a foreign object on the floor that felt squishy. She bent down and carefully picked it up. The Hufflepuff girl made a face when she saw that she had stepped in what used to be frog's guts. 

She quickly deposited said object into the trash bag she had with her. A few wizarding root beers cans, nasty beyond belief smells, and five empty vials of something she couldn't identify later, a pair of seventh years came in. They spotted her almost immediately. Instead of walking around her like the other students had, the two walked straight over to her as she was getting some type of gel off the wall while standing on a chair. 

"Well, if it ain't the Minister's daughter?" taunted the seventh year Roxy knew had been held back. 

"Now why would she, a _Hufflepuff_, be in the Slytherin Common Room cleaning it up?" teased the other seventh year who surprisingly had blue hair. 

Roxy gritted her teeth together but calmly turned around and stepped down from the chair. 

"Maybe because she couldn't get any sleep due to the very loud volume of music emitting from the Slytherin Common Room and decided to do something about it. And when she did said thing, a certain Head of Slytherin House caught her," angrily growled Roxy. 

The two seventh years looked at each other with shocked expressions. Then they stared wide eyed at Roxy. 

"That was you? You're the one that set those aldrian spiders into the common room?" asked the held back Slytherin. 

"Yeah. I had to get some sleep somehow. So what better way than go straight to the source that was stopping me?" 

The two seventh years burst out in laughter as Roxy just stared at them. She had no idea 

she had been _that_ funny. 

"So I guess Snape stuck you with cleaning the whole common room, huh?" chuckled the blue haired Slytherin. 

"Yep. Which means I'll probably be here for quite a while and I'm missing Quidditch practice for this too," murmured the distressed teenager. 

"We'll be right back," said the blue haired Slytherin before the two of them rushed out. 

Roxy moaned as she climbed back onto the chair and went back to getting the gel off the wall. Naturally, they were going to get the other Slytherins so she could be teased and ridiculed _all_ night. She was working on getting a particularly large piece of gel off a corner of the wall that was high up when she lost her footing and fell off the chair. That was when she fell into the arms of the two Slytherins she had been talking to. They both smiled as they put her back on her feet. 

Roxy couldn't believe her eyes. The two Slytherins had brought back all of the seventh year Slytherins who were currently cleaning up the Slytherin Common Room. She looked at the both of them with a look that told them you-better-explain-right-now. 

"Seventh years were the only ones not down here that night so we got to miss the show. We had previously told the other years to keep the music to a good volume so as not to disturb you Hufflepuff's but I guess Malfoy gave the okay to turn it up. Us seventh years are impressed. We don't think even the Weasley twins would pull something like that off," explained the held back Slytherin. 

"Well, next time Malfoy will learn not to mess with this Hufflepuff. Especially when it's a Friday night," jokingly sneered Roxy. 

"You're okay in our book, Fudge. By the way, name's Michael Reens and this is Caleb Tirsh," introduced the blue haired Slytherin. 

"It's nice to meet you both. I had no idea Slytherin's could be this...._friendly_," said Roxy. 

"After meeting Malfoy or Parkinson, we can see what you mean," chuckled Caleb. 

"Since we're on speaking terms, do you mind calling me by my given name and not my sur name?" requested Roxy. 

"No problem, _Roxy. _So what did it feel like after putting the spiders in here?" inquired a curious Michael. 

"It felt wicked. I thought my insides were going to burst from how much laughter I was holding in. And you know how I told you Snape caught me?" 

Both Slytherins nodded their heads. 

"I almost back talked to him when he took 80 points from Hufflepuff." 

The time just seemed to fly by after that. Roxy got to know a lot about the seventh year Slytherins but she really only connected with Caleb and Michael who were apparently the leaders of their year. It was nine-thirty when the seventh year Slytherins and Roxy finished cleaning up the room. 

"Thanks a lot, guys. I probably would have been still doing this by midnight if it weren't for you," exclaimed Roxy. 

"No problem at all, _Minister Roxy_," grinned Michael. 

The Slytherins snickered as Roxy shot him a playful glare. Caleb and Michael had come up with that small joke of a nickname for her. She had told them that she did not want to become Minister like her father so that's where the idea for her nickname came from. 

"I better get back to Professor Snape to tell him the cleaning is all done. If I leave without telling him, he'll most likely explode at me. Probably send a howler at breakfast," Roxy grimaced 

at the thought of it all. 

"Be sure to warn us next time you're going to do something to the sixth years. We want to get good seats when the show goes on," joked Caleb. 

Roxy laughed as she walked out of the common room and down the dungeons towards the Potions classroom. When she went inside, she found Professor Snape at his desk. He looked up when she approached his desk and frowned. He knew from seeing the mess in the common room that she couldn't have finished the cleaning until at least midnight. 

"Don't you have some cleaning to do, Miss Fudge?" asked Professor Snape as he dropped his head back down. 

"I'm done, professor." 

This time, he stood up and swept across the room. Without saying a word, he stepped past her and out into the hallway. She stood in the middle the room in shock and confusion. Where the heck had Snape gone and why did he leave so abruptly? A few minutes passed but still Roxy did not move. She did not want to leave and then find out later that she wasn't supposed to. Professor Snape soon returned with a look on his face that was just leaking anger. 

"Mr. Reens and Tirsh said that you are a fast cleaner and left nothing untouched. Apparently they were there the whole time," sneered Professor Snape. 

"Unfortunately, they were," lied Roxy. 

She knew Professor Snape had taken the bait when he smirked. He was probably thinking they had tortured her. 

"You may go, Miss Fudge. But don't let me catch you doing something like that again or I'll have you spending the night in the Forbidden Forest," warned Professor Snape. 

She nodded her head and quickly left. When she came out of the dungeons, she ran into Malfoy and the other sixth years. 

"What were you doing in Slytherin territory, Ro?" asked an 'innocent' Draco. 

"None of your business, Drake," was all she said before she pushed past him and headed for the Hufflepuff dorms. 

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

To my reviewers: 

SatanBarbie - No problem. I can give you an aldrian spider. Just let me know how big you want 'em and in what color. 

KittyWillow - What to say, what to say. I can honestly say that Snape will be an important key in this fan fic. I'm not sure who came up with the whole Mary Sue thing but after a while of hearing people call my characters Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's I get a little ticked and go do something to let out my anger calmly. And it's okay about you blowing up. I understand where your coming from and it's okay. 

a very mad hatter - It's okay. You don't have to be sorry about mentioning edits and everything. I appreciate you telling me. You see, I had this chapter typed up but then I did some big changes to it to make it seem more realistic. I don't think I used a lot of because's in this chapter and sorry about the entrance to Slytherin. I don't know where my head was at the time. 

morrow - Okay, uh, what to say to that? I'm sorry you see her as a perfect character but she is most definitely not. I know she may seem like it but that's because of how I write and I'm working on improving my writing skills. I'm only a freshmen-now-turned-sophomore in high school who writes fan fics for the fun of it. BTW, Roxy does not get along with Malfoy too much so no relationship there and I try my best not to match up my main character with Harry which means he ain't gonna be with her either. And I will be giving her some problems along the way. Oh, I always have fun writing my stories so thank you for the, uh, encouragement. 

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I'VE BEEN A LITTLE BUSY AND I ALSO CHANGED A FEW THINGS THAT I HAD WRITTEN TO MAKE IT SEEM REALISTIC. REMEMBER, I VALUE WHAT MY REVIEWERS TELL ME AND I DON'T APPRECIATE FLAMES VERY MUCH. NO ONE HAS FLAMED ME AS OF YET SO PLEASE DON'T WORRY. BUT IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT. SO NOW ON WITH THE FAN FIC! 

Chapter 4 

Roxy groaned as she plopped her head down onto the table she was sitting at with Megan. The sixth year Hufflepuff's were all currently in History of Magic, listening to Professor Binns drone on about some wizarding war in the medieval times. Nearly all of the students were asleep and the rest were either doodling or doing last minute homework that should have been done for another class the night before. The class had gotten so boring that Roxy was dangerously close to banging her head on the table repeatedly so she could get sent to Madame Pomfrey. 

At last, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang and the Hufflepuff's slowly filed out of the room. They slowly proceeded on their way to the third floor. As they started to enter the Charms classroom, they saw Professor Flitwick jumping up and down on a table with his wand pointing at something. 

"What are you doing, professor?" asked Ernie as the sixth year Hufflepuff's stood and stared at him. 

"A student from my last class messed up the charm you are reviewing from last year today and now the blasted birds won't come down," explained the small professor. 

As if to hear him, little birds of the colors orange, pink, lime green, and yellow appeared all over. The professor could not reach any of them because of how high up they had gone. The Hufflepuff's all exchanged looks before they all climbed up onto the tables. 

"Excuse me, professor," said Roxy. 

The Charms professor stepped down and watched as each Hufflepuff lured a bird out, catching it easily with their hands. 

"Be careful with them, children. Fwooper's must be handled with care. You must not frighten them too much," advised Professor Flitwick. 

In the end, there was only one Fwooper left. The orange colored bird flew across the room and got up into the highest corner it could. Ernie and Justin who were standing up on the table under it were trying to figure out how to get it to come down. 

"I have an idea. Roxy, come here," called Justin. 

She walked over to them and climbed up onto the table. Justin whispered the plan to Ernie and both boys agreed that it would work. Both boys knelt down and latched onto an ankle. Roxy gave them such a look they both cringed. 

"We're going to hold you up so you can get to it," explained Justin. 

As soon as they were sure they weren't going to drop her, Justin and Ernie carefully held her up in the air as she reached her hands out for the bird. The Fwooper seemed to like Roxy as it slowly moved out of its hiding place. 

"Come on. I'm not going to hurt you," coaxed Roxy. 

The bird suddenly shot into Roxy's hands. It was stronger and faster than the three teens had originally thought when the force of it coming to Roxy knocked all three off the table. Luckily, Justin and Ernie landed on soft pillows that had been on the floor from the previous class. However, Roxy was not so lucky. On her way to the ground, her arm had scraped across the side of the table terribly. The Hufflepuff's rushed over to their fallen comrade. 

She was leaning against the table behind her, facing them, and was silently shaking. Pulled close to her chest was her right arm that had multiple cuts that went from her wrist to elbow on it. Blood was beginning to trickle down her arm from the open cuts. The Hufflepuff's winced as they all moved away and Professor Flitwick was able to look at her arm. 

"Miss Jones, would you please take Miss Fudge to the infirmary?" 

"Yes, professor." 

Megan helped Roxy stand up but Roxy didn't allow her to help her walk out of the classroom. The orange Fwooper that Roxy had caught was sitting on the table she had hurt her arm on and stared after said Hufflepuff as she left the room with Megan. It tilted its head to the side; it didn't know what had happened. 

Megan watched silently as Roxy walked on her own the whole way to the infirmary. It wasn't very far but Megan was sure Professor Flitwick had sent her with Roxy to make sure the other girl was okay. The two breezed into the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey was attending with a second year who had caught the Wizard's flu. They waited patiently for her to finish checking the student. Once she was done with the second year, she bustled over to them. 

"What can I do for y--Holy Helga Hufflepuff! What happened to your arm, Miss Fudge?" exclaimed the medi-witch. 

"The sixth year Hufflepuff's were catching the Fwooper's for Professor Flitwick. One particular Fwooper was too high so I stood on Justin and Ernie's hands to grab it. The Fwooper shot into my hands and knocked all three of us off the table," explained Roxy. 

"Then where are Mrs. Macmillan and Finch-Fletchley?" demanded Madame Pomfrey. 

"Roxy's the only one injured. Ernie and Justin landed on pillows," put in Megan before Roxy can reply. 

"Hmm. You may go, Miss Jones. Inform Professor Flitwick and your other professors for today that Miss Fudge will not be coming to anymore classes." 

With that said, Megan said good-bye to Roxy and left. Madame Pomfrey had Roxy sit down on a hospital bed as she checked Roxy's arm. 

"These are some nasty cuts, Miss Fudge, and you bruised it quite badly. It's going to take some time for your arm to heal. It'll definitely take longer for the cuts to disappear as well," said Madame Pomfrey. 

"How long will it take my arm to heal?" asked a nervous Roxy. 

"I'd say a few days at the most," answered Madame Pomfrey. 

"What? But the first Quidditch match of the season is next Saturday," wailed Roxy. 

"Don't worry, Miss Fudge. Your arm will be healed by that time. You'll still be able play Keeper for your team," stated Madame Pomfrey. 

The medi-witch wandered away to her office to leave Roxy alone. Roxy sighed and thanked Merlin she would be able to play. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team had been counting on her, especially since yesterday when they suddenly informed her that they had chosen her as co-captain, making her captain if Ernie could not play in a game. She was happy that she was still going to be able to play. 

Madame Pomfrey returned with a small bottle and piece of muggle cotton. She took the cap off and poured some of the liquid substance onto the cotton. 

"This is only going to sting just a little bit," promised Madame Pomfrey as she wiped the iodine on Roxy's cuts. 

_AHHHHHHHHHH! Merlin, did that sting! I'm going to be feeling that later, _screamed Roxy in her mind. 

Madame Pomfrey threw away the cotton and then had Roxy carefully lay her arm down in her lap. The woman checked for any more injuries but found none. She gave Roxy a potion that the smell alone would make you faint. 

"Yuck! What in Merlin's name was that junk?" practically shouted Roxy. 

"A potion that will get rid of those cuts. Now I'm going to give you an ice pack that you must keep on your arm until all of the ice has melted. Try not to move your arm too badly and be careful during Quidditch practice," commanded Madame Pomfrey. 

"Why do I have to be careful?" queried Roxy. 

"The cuts may disappear but your arm will still be slightly bruised. So I want you to take it easy for the next few days. I'm going to talk to all of the professors and tell them that I don't want you doing a whole lot. For the moment, the most I want you to do is to practice casting spells and writing notes in class." 

Roxy groaned silently. Basically, she was being put on lock-down by the medi-witch though she knew better than to argue with the elderly woman. 

"Yes, mam. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to get back to my classmates." 

Before Roxy had left the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey had firecalled Professor Trelawney to tell her that the Hufflepuff girl would not be coming to class so Roxy was able to go back to the Hufflepuff dorms to take a nap. Sometime later, she awoke and glanced at her watch. She let out a loud exhausted sigh; dinner had started ten minutes ago. She climbed out of bed and left the Hufflepuff dorms. 

However, when she arrived at the closed doors of the Great Hall she realized that she really wasn't that hungry and didn't feel like chatting with her friends. Instead Roxy sat down on the stairs in the entrance hall to have some time to think to herself. Soon the giant doors leading into the Great Hall opened and then closed. Roxy smiled when she saw that it was her two Slytherin friends, Michael and Caleb. 

"Hey guys," called Roxy. 

Their heads turned towards her and their faces lit up when they saw that it was Roxy. 

"Hey, Minister Roxy. How's it hangin'?" jokingly asked Michael. 

"Hangin' okay, Mike," commented Roxy as the two joined her on the stairs. 

"Heard about the accident in Charms. You know I recall a similar accident that happened a few years ago," smirked Caleb. 

"Back off, Tirsh! It was my first year! I mean how was I supposed to know that the bloody creature didn't like turnips," shot back Michael. 

"Relax, Reens. I was only telling that as an example. Remember what happened in my second year?" hinted Caleb. 

"Boy, do I! That was one heck of a year if I do say so," said Michael. 

"Details, guys, details!" whined Roxy. 

"Well...." 

For the rest of lunch, Roxy learned more about the two Slytherin's she had ever thought possible. She had no idea that Michael had been a prefect in his fifth year and had reported bad Slytherin's to the right professors. In addition, she learned about Caleb vandalizing McGonagall's office on a dare in his third year. It was only a few minutes before the students would start exiting the Great Hall when the two brought up an interesting topic. 

"You know, we still haven't met that Augurey of yours," hinted Caleb. 

Roxy smirked. She knew both boys had been dying to meet what was considered her pet of the dark side. 

"How 'bout you meet me in the Great Hall on Saturday? You can visit as long as you want," suggested Roxy. 

"Sounds good to me," commented Caleb. 

"Fine for me," added Michael. 

Some Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students started coming out of the Great Hall. Michael and Caleb said good-bye to Roxy, leaving her at the stairs as they went to the Slytherin dorms. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team soon came out and they all greeted Roxy warmly. None spoke or asked about her arm as they made their way to the Hufflepuff dorms. 

When they had come to the portrait and given the password, the small Hufflepuff group spread out in the common room. Roxy and Elenor shared the couch, Megan sat on the window sill, Wayne and Owen sat on the bottom of the stairs, and Justin and Ernie sat in the two armchairs that were placed on both sides of the couch. They were all working on homework in silence. Despite the intense pain shooting through her arm, Roxy still wrote her homework. While her left handwriting wasn't that bad, she preferred to write with the hand she was accustomed to writing with. 

"Hey Roxy. Madame Hooch stopped me in the hallway this afternoon and gave me a little last minute news," said Ernie. 

"Oh? What'd she say?" inquired Roxy. 

"She said each Quidditch team _must _have a substitute for whatever position, preferably one for Keeper or Seeker. They changed that rule in the book a few days ago," answered Ernie. 

"I think you should choose a substitute for Keeper," muttered Roxy. 

"I was thinking about that. But I think _we_ should choose someone that can play Seeker. Any suggestions?" questioned Ernie. 

Roxy picked her head up to look at him. She was startled that he was asking her for her opinion. A memory from Brook Valley came across. The captain of her Quidditch team there had shot down any suggestions that didn't come from the Beaters. 

"How 'bout that third year Whitby? He tried out for Beater earlier. Didn't have the strength, but definitely has the speed for a Seeker. He can be the substitute. Tell him he'll be the sub for Hufflepuff and start training on Saturday during practice," advised Roxy. 

"No. You are the one that's going to show Whitby how to play Seeker. Roxy, you're the co-captain and I have a feeling you could teach him a lot more than I ever could. I don't care how you do it but just make sure he's ready by next Saturday," commanded Ernie. 

Roxy smiled as she stood up and saluted with her left hand. 

"Aye aye, captain." 

End of Chapter 4 

I'M GOING TO THE MOVIES TONIGHT TO SEE HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN SO IF ANY OF YOU REVIEW I WON'T BE READING IT UNTIL TOMORROW MORNING. JUST THOUGHT I OUGHT TO LET YOU KNOW. 


	5. Chapter 5

Reviewers: 

Mosh-13 - That part was definitely funny! I think my favorite part was when Hermione punched Malfoy. I'd be laughing my head off every time the previews on the commercials showed her punching him. Of course, seeing Harry blast Snape into a wall was pretty nice too. The song in the beginning was pretty wicked too. Anyway, I'm glad you like a story and I'm happy to have another reader along for the ride. I'm not sure yet but I may do something with Roxy and "Drake". I just love the nickname as well! 

Satan Barbie - As always, thank you for the comic relief I receive through your reviews. Now the aldrian spider's can get as big as a two-story house. Also I have 'em in every color possible. Even have a few in Scottish tartan colors and two or three in rainbow. Got five in silver too! Well, I'm glad to see you still reading this and I hope you like the future chapters of this fan fic. 

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING PPL. SORRY THIS UPDATE IS A LITTLE LATE BUT I'VE BEEN A BIT BUSY PUTTING IN SOME VOLUNTEER HOURS AT THE SHELTER AND I'VE BEEN PREPARING FOR ALL-STATE TRYOUTS IN SEPTEMBER. ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY THE LATEST CHAPTER OF HOGWARTS' NEW CELEBRITY! 

Chapter 5 

The students nervously waited for their professor to arrive. Professor Snape was at least two minutes late and the students were starting to get worried. All the sudden, the potions master swept into the room and slammed the door shut. It was quite obvious that he was in a foul mood. 

"You'll be making a Pepper-up potion independently today for Madame Pomfrey. For the exceptional few that do it correctly you will have no homework for the weekend and for the rest of you that fail will be writing an essay on it's entirety. Miss Fudge, I need to speak to you." 

As everyone moved to get the potion ingredients, Roxy got up and stood in front of Professor Snape's desk which he was currently sitting behind. He was writing on a paper and had his head down when he started speaking to her. 

"Madame Pomfrey has informed me of what happened to your arm and I will not have you messing up a potion and destroying this classroom. You will be helping Mr. Macmillan with his potion and be writing that essay for the weekend. I've also spoken with the headmaster," drawled out Professor Snape. 

_He's not making this sound good, _thought Roxy. 

That was when Professor Snape finally looked up at her through a look that almost made Roxy flinch. 

"If you want to be my TA, you're going to have to earn it, Miss Fudge. I know quite a lot of other students that are a better choice than you," sneered Professor Snape. 

Roxy didn't say anything as she turned back around and went back to her seat. A light bulb went on her head and she leaned down to whisper something in Ernie's ear. He gave her a startled look but then she whispered more and he shrugged. The students watched as Ernie moved his stuff from Roxy's side of the table. 

The determined Hufflepuff ambled her way over to the supply cabinet and gathered the ingredients she needed. She carefully put the stuff down at her seat and sat down. Then she began brewing her potion. Without saying a word, the rest of the students quietly went back to work. Unknown to everyone, Professor Snape was watching Roxy out of the corner of his eye as she brewed her potion. 

Roxy would occasionally jar her arm just right and make her stop what she was doing. But that would only last five seconds and then she'd be right back to work. Slowly, the class started to finish their potions. Professor Snape walked around the classroom, criticizing nearly everyone's potions. He stopped to glance at Roxy's which was a midnight blue like it was supposed to be. 

"25 points from Hufflepuff. I gave you specific instructions to help Mr. Macmillan with his potion, Miss Fudge." 

Eyes shot up but Roxy's were the only ones down as she finished up her potion. She had heard him yet did not wish to acknowledge it. 

"Those I have spoken to will be writing an essay on the Pepper-Up potion, due Tuesday. The rest of you bottle up your potions and set the vials on my desk," commanded the stern professor. 

The students did as they were told. Before long, the bell rang and the students were out of the room before Snape could even think about taking any points away for any idiotic reason. Roxy fell behind the other Hufflepuff's as they walked to Transfiguration; they had the class with Slytherins today. Roxy knew that Snape would probably rat her out to Pomfrey but she didn't care in the least. 

The Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's came together at the stairs in front of the Transfiguration 

room. Draco smirked; he had heard about Roxy's "injury". The blonde Slytherin opened his mouth to say something but no words came out when Roxy suddenly got right up in his face with a look to kill on her face. 

"One word and I will make your sixth year at Hogwarts a living nightmare starting with copies of _you-know-what_ plastered_ all over the school_," grounded out Roxy. 

Only Roxy and Draco knew what she meant by the last part. The others stared with confused looks on their faces. 

"You wouldn't," dared Draco. 

"Are you willing to risk it?" smirked Roxy. 

Draco glared at her; she just smiled. Roxy knew he wasn't going to say anything as he pushed past her and stormed into the Transfiguration room, dazed Slytherins in tow. Roxy turned the confused Hufflepuff's with a look of triumph. 

"I just love the smell of a defeated Malfoy in the morning," sighed Roxy. 

The Hufflepuff's laughed as they went into the classroom and sat down in their seats. Roxy took her usual seat at the table where Ernie and Justin were. The familiar gray cat sitting upon their professor's desk leaped off and transformed. 

"Good morning, class. Today, you will be practicing transforming into your Animagi forms." 

Roxy's head fell onto the table as she silently groaned. She had been able to get away with brewing a potion in Potions class but she highly doubted that McGonagall would allow her to even think about transforming into her Animagus form for risk of bruising her arm more. 

_Merlin does not like me. No, he does not like me at all, _silently decided Roxy. 

Now if she thought the morning was awful then the afternoon was a disaster area. For lunch, she had had the misfortune of being on the receiving end of a hot tempered fourth year's spell which happened to hit her arm and make it burn so badly it made her wonder why there weren't burn marks. Needless to say, Madame Pomfrey showed no pity on the fourth year and completely freaked out Roxy. 

Then came Defense Against the Dark Arts, practicing shielding spells with Professor Martin Mercer in the Dueling Club room. Having not talked to Madame Pomfrey, the professor thought that Roxy was making up an excuse to not participate in the lesson (despite protests from the Hufflepuff's) and allowed the Slytherins to test her in her ability to use shielding spells. The Hufflepuff's who were threatened to lose one hundred points for each student that tried to help Roxy were frantic with worry. The DADA professor was blind not to see that Roxy could barely cast a spell without wincing in pain, let alone duel with all of the sixth year Slytherins. 

"Come on, Ernie. I'm going to get Professor McGonagall. She'll be able to stop this," whispered Megan. 

The two Hufflepuff's snuck out of the room without the Slytherins and professor noticing. 

Pansy Parkinson attempted to cast the Bat Bogey Hex on Roxy but she deflected it back at the Slytherin girl who was soon attacked by her bat sized bogies. Crabbe and Goyle then tried to cast a weird spell she had never heard of before but Roxy got to them first. 

_"Incarcerous!"_

Thick ropes out of thin air wrapped tightly around both boys and brought them down to the ground. Roxy and the Slytherins exchanged curses and hexes until there were only three of them left; Roxy, Malfoy and Zabini. Roxy had met Blaise Zabini earlier on and had known instantly that he was a stuck up brat like Malfoy. With Zabini behind her and Malfoy in front of her, Roxy knew she had to watch herself. 

_"Locomotor Mortis!"_

Roxy whipped around to face Blaise's curse. 

_"Protego!"_

The leg-locker curse bounced off Roxy's shield and nearly caught Professor Mercer who moved just in time. 

_"Tarantallegra!"_

Blaise's legs started doing a crazy dance and he couldn't stop them as his wand dropped from his hand. Believing to be done with Blaise, she turned back around to Malfoy and ducked in time to miss getting hit with the stunner. 

"So that's how you want to play, eh? _Furnunculus!_" 

Draco blocked the curse and the two continued dueling for quite some time. The Hufflepuff's prayed that Ernie and Megan would return soon with Professor McGonagall. Roxy had blocked another spell of Malfoy's when she got hit in the back with a spell. 

_"Locomotor Mortis!"_

This time the curse hit their target and Roxy's legs locked together. Apparently, Blaise wasn't quite out yet. She fell forward and her wand slid across the floor. Malfoy towered over her with a mask of triumph on his face. 

All the sudden, the blonde Slytherin's smirk grew and he did the unthinkable; he cast the Conjunctivitis curse on Roxy. A hot flash of pain shot across her eyes, her first reaction crying out and throwing her arm in front of her eyes. 

Justin jumped up from his seat but Wayne and Hannah held him back. Roxy rubbed at her eyes with her arm. She wanted so badly to get rid of the stinging pain in her eyes. Her eyes were becoming so irritated and her vision so blurry that she was forced to slam her eyes shut. 

"Hurts, doesn't it? The Conjunctivitis curse affects the eyes and vision of the target. Sometimes the vision returns but then again few people who've been hit with it have regained all of their eyesight," snickered Draco. 

Out of the blue came Satan who clawed the Slytherin in the face while flapping in front of him. Draco started hitting the bird back with his wand. 

_"Relashio!"_

A jet of fiery sparks launched at the bird but he flapped out of the way and landed in front of Roxy. The black and green bird lightly pecked at Roxy's arm as if trying to help. Swiftly flying into the room came Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout with Ernie and Megan right behind them. No one had ever seen the Transfiguration professor so angry before and you could probably imagine how frightened the DADA professor was. 

"Professor Martin Richard Mercer! Imagine my surprise when two Hufflepuff's come flying into the staff room, screaming that _you_ had _all_ of the Slytherin's against Miss Fudge who by the way _should not_ even be _using her wand _since her wand arm is badly bruised. She _should have never _been subjected to this type of thing!The headmaster will be hearing of this _immediately _and you can bet your sorry wizarding butt that you are in more trouble that even Merlin himself could not get out of!" screeched the angry woman. 

Professor Sprout quickly rushed over to Roxy's side and gently waved Satan away. The bird flew over to Megan and landed on her arm where he kept a keen eye on Roxy. 

_"Finite Incantatum."_

Roxy's legs unlocked but her eyes still ached as though someone had thrown fire into them. She was silently sobbing and just could not stop. She didn't care that Malfoy had beaten her or that the DADA professor had ganged up on her. She cared that she might not be able to see again. Malfoy's words echoed through her head as Professor Sprout helped her to her feet. 

"Oh dear. Minerva, she's been hit with the Conjunctivitis curse," exclaimed Professor Sprout. 

"Get her to the infirmary, Pomona. I'll take care over here," said Professor McGonagall. 

"Come on, Roxy. We're going to see Madame Pomfrey," whispered Professor Sprout in a reassuring voice. 

The kind professor helped Roxy walk out of the classroom and up the stairs since Roxy kept her eyes tightly shut. Halfway there they ran into Nearly Headless Nick. 

"You look distressed, Roxy. What has happened?" pondered the ghost. 

"She got hit with the Conjunctivitis curse, Sir Nick. Would you please inform the headmaster that I've taken Roxy to the infirmary and that Minerva is with the DADA class?" requested the Herbology professor. 

"Certainly, dear Pomona. I do hope they catch the rapscallion that did such a dishonorable act," said Nick before he floated down stairs and into the next hallway towards the Headmaster's office. 

By the time they arrived at the infirmary, Roxy had managed to calm herself down a little bit. Professor Sprout guided her over to a hospital bed and had her sit down. 

"It's okay, Roxy. Everything is going to be okay. Poppy!" 

Professor Sprout didn't receive an answer and called for the medi-witch again but this time louder. The school nurse scampered out of her office. 

"Pomona, what is all this screaming about? Oh. Well, Miss Fudge, how much trouble have you gotten into now?" declared Madame Pomfrey. 

"It wasn't her fault, Poppy. It was that new Defense professor. Thought she was faking injury and set the whole sixth year Slytherin crew on her. He told the Hufflepuff's he would take a hundred points off for each Hufflepuff that tried to help her. One of the Slytherin's cast the Conjunctivitis curse on her," reported Professor Sprout. 

If looks could kill, Professor Mercer would be twenty feet under. The school nurse looked as though she may cast an Unforgivable on the man herself. 

"That despicable wizard! I thought the Hufflepuff's had Herbology today with you instead of Defense so I wasn't go to talk with him until dinner. Now I'll be doing more than just talking!" shrieked Madame Pomfrey. 

Then her face softened as she turned to the young Hufflepuff. She had to remain calm so as not to frighten her patient. 

"Miss Fudge, I need you to open your eyes. I need to see how bad the curse affected you," whispered Madame Pomfrey. 

"It hurts," cried Roxy as she kept rubbing at her eyes with her arm. 

Madame Pomfrey took Roxy's arm down and placed it in her lap. 

"I know it hurts, child. But in order for me to help I need you to open your eyes." 

The older witch's soothing words calmed Roxy down and she reluctantly opened her eyes. Her eyes were almost completely red and Madame Pomfrey could tell that she was having a hard time seeing. She held up her wand and pointed it at Roxy. 

_"Lumos."_

The light shone in the girl's eyes and the pale gray orbs contracted like they were supposed to though not as quick as they should have. After conducting a thorough check, Madame Pomfrey came to a few conclusions. 

"She'll have to stay until Tuesday. By then they should be better. The eyes aren't as bad as I thought which is good," Madame Pomfrey explained to Professor Sprout who nodded her head in agreement. 

"Madame Pomfrey?" 

"Yes, dear?" 

"Will I....be able to see again?" 

"Of course, Miss Fudge. It looks as though the curse didn't affect you too badly so you have nothing to worry about. Pomona, would you please go firecall Severus? Tell him to bring his small Potions kit." 

"Sure, Poppy." 

Professor Sprout walked away, leaving the student and nurse alone. Madame Pomfrey sat down next to Roxy and took her hand. 

"Are you okay?" asked Madame Pomfrey. 

"I've had worse happen. Last year, an insane sixth year put so many curses on me that I was asleep for a whole month." 

"Poor dear. It seems like you're becoming the next Harry Potter here," chuckled Madame Pomfrey. 

"Huh?" 

"Every year, Mr. Potter is brought to the infirmary for some reason. I've started thinking of setting up his own personal bed in here!" 

Roxy chuckled before rubbing at her eyes with her hands. Madame Pomfrey took her hands with her own and brought them down. 

"You can't rub at your eyes. It will make them burn more if you do," said Madame Pomfrey. 

"May I ask as to why you called me here, Poppy?" drawled a familiar voice. 

Roxy could only see a blur of the person standing in front of her but she knew by the voice that it was Professor Snape. 

"From what Pomona told me, Professor Mercer allowed your sixth year Slytherins to duel with Miss Fudge. No serious damage occurred except one of the Slytherin's cast the Conjunctivitis curse on her. I'd like to ask if you would take a check over Miss Fudge and see if you can help her along," answered Madame Pomfrey. 

"I will do a check of her eyes and will speak to the Slytherin's later, Poppy," replied Professor Snape. 

"Thank you, Severus." 

As Madame Pomfrey wandered away to check up on another patient in the infirmary, 

Professor Snape began analyzing Roxy's eyes. Every few minutes, he would ask Roxy a question about something and she would give him an answer. Other than answering his questions, Roxy didn't speak to the Potions professor. Having a sudden idea, Professor Snape held up two fingers. 

"Miss Fudge, how many fingers am I holding up?" questioned the professor. 

Roxy squinted a little and focused on his hand before saying two. Upon hearing this answer, Professor Snape began writing something down on a piece of parchment and pulled something out of the small kit he had brought with him. Roxy had to look really hard to finally realize that it was muggle eye drops that he had in his hand. He had her tilt her head back and then administered the eye drops in both of her eyes. 

Per instruction, Roxy closed her eyes for a few seconds and then reopened them. Her vision was back and the burning in her eyes had disappeared. She sat up and smiled. 

"Can you see better, Miss Fudge?" asked Professor Snape. 

"Yes, professor. I can see a lot better now," smiled Roxy. 

"Just as I thought," murmured Professor Snape. 

"Excuse me, professor?" 

"The Conjunctivitis curse must be cast with the wand pointing directly at the target's eyes. Obviously the person who cast this curse aimed wrong so the curse didn't take full effect," illustrated the wizard. 

"Oh." 

Professor Snape wrote something else on the piece of parchment before handing it and the small bottle of eye drops to her. Cautiously, Roxy reached for the objects and held them in her lap. 

"You are to put three drops in each eye once in the morning and once at night until Wednesday," commanded Professor Snape. 

"Yes, professor." 

Professor Snape said no more as he headed over to speak with Madame Pomfrey. Out of nowhere appeared Professor Sprout and Roxy jumped five feet in the air. 

"Sorry for frightening you. Are you going to be okay, Roxy?" 

"Yeah. Professor Snape gave me some muggle eye drops and it cleared up my vision." 

"That's good. It looks as though you may have light red eyes for a day or two though." 

"Not surprised." 

Silence. 

"Professor?" 

"Yes?" 

"I know you'll be speaking with Professor Dumbledore later and could you please ask him to give Professor Mercer another chance? It wasn't his fault that he didn't know about my arm. I mean we all make mistakes." 

Professor Sprout stared speechless at her student. After all that had happened, Roxy wanted to give the professor a second chance. 

"I will mention it to him. Now you better get going to your next class. I believe it's Divination." 

Roxy groaned loudly as she stood up and trudged out of the infirmary. She had a strange feeling that Divination was going to be a real pain in the butt today. She trudged up to the seventh floor and barely made it into the room when she was bombarded by Professor Trelawney. 

"Oh, my! I see the worst for you, Miss Fudge. I see the Grim in your future. It's starting to come closer. Nothing can save you, my dear," foretold the Divination professor. 

"Well, that's interesting," muttered Roxy. 

"Here, dear. Take this note and leave. I see that you will not be returning," exclaimed Professor Trelawney. 

Roxy shrugged her shoulders and left the classroom. As she walked down the stairs, she glanced down at the note Professor Trelawney had given her. Suddenly, she froze and openly gaped at the letter. 

**Miss Fudge,**

**You will be pleased to learn that Professor Snape has agreed to take you as his teacher's assistant. Divination has been dropped from your class schedule and you will not have to take it anymore. Please meet Professor Snape in his office once you get this letter so that you two may talk and set up a schedule for you to come help him. I wish the best of luck to you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Headmaster of Hogwarts**

She stared at the letter speechless. She could not believe that Snape, the evil greasy git of Hogwarts and sworn Gryffindor hater, had actually agreed to let her be his TA. 

_He didn't mention anything to me in the infirmary. Could there be a catch? I mean Snape could be up to something, _thought Roxy. 

But then again she _was_ dropping Divination in order to do this. 

"THANK MERLIN FOR SNAPE!" shouted Roxy. 

She slapped her hand over her mouth, suddenly realizing she had said this out loud and very loud too. She quickly made her way down the stairs and into the dungeons. She was so deep in thought that she accidentally passed the Potions classroom and had to go back. Taking a shaky breath, Roxy raised her hand up and knocked. 

"Enter," barked the greasy git. 

Roxy opened the door and walked into the classroom full of curious first years. Upon seeing Roxy, Professor Snape stood up from his desk and motioned for her to follow. She followed him to her office and sat down when he silently pointed at a chair. Professor Snape stuck his head out the office door and wore a look that made the first years quiver in their seats. 

"If I find out that any one of you were talking while I'm in here, I will use your tongues for the next potion the sixth year's are brewing," snarled Professor Snape. 

All the first years clapped their hands over their throats and mouths. They thought he was being serious! He turned around with a smirk and closed the door behind him. 

"Clever trick, professor," remarked Roxy. 

"Thank you for your approval, Miss Fudge," sarcastically replied the professor. 

"If you will remember well, I specifically asked you to help Mr. Macmillan with his potion in class this morning. I'm curious as to why you would not follow a direct order," sneered Professor Snape. 

"Well, professor, I'm a very determined student. You challenged me by saying I had to earn the TA position so I accepted the challenge. I may have lost points for it but I don't care about them. I wanted to show you-," 

"-that you had the nerve to disobey orders from your professor?" interrupted Professor Snape."Yes, you did quite well in showing that. However, you are correct in saying that I told you that you must earn the right to be my TA. I suspect that none of my Slytherins would try such a thing so I am going to give you a chance, Miss Fudge. You will be my TA for three weeks and at the end of the three weeks, I will decide whether you should stay or go. If you have a problem 

with this, I suggest you speak now." 

"No, professor. I don't have a problem with that," answered Roxy to Snape's amusement. 

They talked for a few more minutes, deciding on when Roxy would come in to work as his TA and what type of stuff she would be doing. All and all, the Hufflepuff girl thought the arrangement was going to be okay. As she was walking out of the classroom with Professor Snape still in his office, she noticed a particular first year that was having quite a few problems with his potion. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Snape was still in his office, Roxy snuck over to the first year and knelt down. 

"What's up?" asked Roxy. 

"I wrote it down from the board but I didn't write it clear enough and Professor Snape already erased the board," cried the first year. 

"Wrote down what?" queried Roxy. 

"How many much chopped up flobberworm was supposed to be put in the potion. No one will tell me or show me their notes 'cause they're all afraid of Snape chopping their tongues off," whimpered the first year. 

Roxy took a look at his notes to see what potion he was working on and smiled. She had done the potion a million times and knew it like the back of her hand. 

"You use three cups of chopped up flobberworm. Use more than three and you can guarantee a cauldron explosion," Roxy told the first year. 

The first year stared transfixed at her until he snapped out of it and did as Roxy advised. The potion softly simmered and turned from light green to crimson red. The first year smiled at his potion and then threw his arms around Roxy in a hug. 

"Thank you so much, Miss Hufflepuff. You just saved my butt from getting roasted by Snape," grinned the first year. 

"No problem. My name's Roxy. What's yours?" 

"Lanson. Jeremy Lanson. I'm in Gryffindor, Miss Roxy." 

Roxy quietly groaned to herself. First it was Minister Roxy with the seventh years and ghosts. Now it was Miss Roxy with the first years. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then." 

"Okay, Miss Roxy. Good-bye." 

End of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

SINCE IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE THE LAST CHAPTER, I DECIDED TO POST THIS CHAPTER UP TOO. ENJOY! 

Chapter 6 

She yawned loudly as she climbed out of the shower and tiredly got dressed. The Slytherins were back to playing their loud music again and last night had been a total nightmare. Fortunately, it had been abruptly cut off around two in the morning. As to why, Roxy had no idea. She had been in bed, trying to sleep, the whole night. 

_Maybe another Hufflepuff got sick of the music. I'll have to ask Caleb and Mike about it at breakfast, _thought Roxy. 

She finished getting dressed in her muggle clothes and exited the bathroom. All of the other girls were either sleeping or attempting to get out of bed. Roxy walked over to the window beside her bed and opened it, a cold breeze gliding into the room. The other girls shivered and ducked back under their covers. 

"Roxy!" chorused the group. 

"Sorry," apologized Roxy with an innocent smile. 

The brown haired girl stuck her head out the window and lifted two fingers to her mouth, ignoring the complains filling the air around her. She let out a shrill whistle that pierced the morning sky. Flying through the air with ease came Satan who flew in through the open window and landed on Roxy's outstretched arm. Megan who was freezing her butt off even with three layers of covering on pointed her wand out from under her covers and said a spell that made the window slam shut. 

"You can freeze your witch butt off all you want, Roxy, but go do it outside!" nearly hollered Megan. 

"Please!" added the others. 

Roxy snorted at them and left with Satan still perched on her arm. She made it to the Great Hall in no time and found the two seventh year Slytherins already waiting for her. 

"Morning, Roxy. And this must be your Augurey," chuckled Michael. 

"Yep. Guys, this is Satan. Satan, this is Michael and Caleb. They're the Slytherins I told you about earlier," spoke Roxy. 

The Augurey tilted its head to the side as it stared at the two older students and then let out a cheerful whistle. Roxy smiled as she looked up at them. 

"That means he likes you. He lets out an ear-shattering shriek at someone he or I don't like," translated Roxy. 

"Hmm. Makes you imagine what he did when he met Malfoy," snickered Caleb. 

The three friends laughed loudly as they all sat down at the Hufflepuff table. There were a few other students in the Great Hall that were either talking with friends or eating but they paid no mind to the mischievous trio. Each one piled food onto their plates and began eating their breakfast. During this time, Roxy set up a bowl of fruit in which Satan started devouring. 

"I got something to ask ya, Roxy. Don't Augurey's eat large insects and fairies?" quizzed Michael. 

"And aren't they intensely shy?" put in Caleb. 

"When I first got Satan, he did eat those types of things and he was very shy. You see, I'd often feed him table scraps of fruit during dinner. Soon he just got accustomed to eating that. He eats insects every once in a while, no more fairies though. After I'd had Satan for a year, I started pet therapy at St. Mungo's with him. A few months passed and his shyness sort of disappeared. We still do the pet therapy during the winter holidays and over the summer." 

"That's cool," remarked Michael. 

The unique trio of friends chatted until almost everyone was in the Great Hall. Surprisingly, Caleb and Michael didn't move to the Slytherin table when all the Hufflepuff's were seated. Roxy was okay with it since she knew how outgoing the two boys could be. 

"Oh, I almost forgot. I heard-," began Roxy. 

"-extremely loud music coming from Slytherin turf last night?" finished Michael. 

"We know. Apparently, the sixth years decided to throw caution to the wind and blast everyone's bloody ears off. Mike and I were barely outside of the dungeons when we heard it," said Caleb. 

"Rushed into the room, put a stop to the music real quick. Caleb came dangerously close to taking Malfoy's head off. Shouted every bloody well curse word I know. That certainly shut them six years up," explained Michael. 

Roxy slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing but failed miserably, laughing just as loud as the rest of her fellow Hufflepuff's. 

"Boy, do I wish I had been there!" laughed Roxy. 

"We would have been glad to have ya there. After Caleb chewed Malfoy out, they all high tailed it up to the dorms. Left us with one heck of a mess in the common room," said Michael. 

"Everyone done eating?" asked Ernie. 

The people around him nodded their heads and he stood up. 

"Okay then. Let's get going, team. We have a lot of time to practice today and we need to be ready for the Slytherins next Saturday. Roxy, we'll see you down at the pitch in five, 'kay?" 

"No prob." 

Everyone on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team except Roxy stood up and followed Ernie out of the Great Hall. Roxy stood up as well and stretched. 

"Sorry to have to leave but Ernie wants me to get our substitute in shape for the game," apologized Roxy. 

"It's okay, Minister Roxy," chuckled Michael. 

"Yeah. We can always talk at lunch or dinner," put in Caleb. 

"Thanks. Hey, how would you guys like to take care of Satan for the day? When he's not with me, he's usually in the dorms bored out of his mind," explained Roxy. 

"Sure. We'd love to have the little fella along for the ride," said Caleb. 

Satan hopped onto Caleb's arm, took a strand of Caleb's hair, and softly yanked on it. Caleb put his hand up to the bird's mouth and tried to pull the piece of hair out of the Augurey's mouth. 

"He doesn't do that very often. It's sort of a sign that he wants you to take him around. Like through the halls or up the stairs," reported Roxy. 

"Thanks. Maybe by the time the day's done we'll have figured out all of these weird things he does," jokingly smiled Caleb. 

"Well, I guess I'll catch up with you two later. Bye." 

"Bye, Minister Roxy," said the two at once. 

"Keep it up, guys!" 

_None of the professors at Salem Brook Academy could have ever prepared me for something like this, _thought Roxy. 

Quidditch practice for her was not going as smoothly as she hoped it would be. Kevin was slower on his broom from Quidditch tryouts and things were looking on the positive side. Roxy watched from the ground as Kevin failed for his fifth time against Ernie to catch the snitch. 

"Take five, captain!" shouted Roxy. 

"Okay! I need to go talk to Justin about a play the Chaser's are putting together anyway. Be back in a minute," hollered back Ernie as he flew over to the three Chaser's. 

The co-captain motioned the new member of the team to come down. He landed next to her with a look of shame on his face. 

"I'm sorry. I just can't fly as well as I did earlier. Maybe you should pick someone else to be your substitute," sighed a defeated Kevin. 

"The opening game is too close and we wouldn't be able to break in another sub by then. I notice that you had a nervous look on your face when you were trying out for Beater. Were you afraid of not making the team?" quizzed Roxy. 

"No. I was worried about the Potions test my class was having the next day. Elenor and Owen weren't worried 'bout it 'cause they're really good at Potions. Unlike me who managed to blow up three cauldrons just by sneezing," admitted Kevin. 

"So you're faster when you're nervous, huh? Did you hear about that huge test in Transfiguration? It's said to be one heck of a killer," mused Roxy. 

"Test? Transfiguration? For third years?!" exclaimed a panicked Kevin. 

"Yep. Supposed to be on Monday. So let me get the snitch and we'll see how you do this time. Ernie!" 

The Hufflepuff captain came flying over as Kevin nearly tripped over his broom just climbing on. Roxy raised her wand and pointed it at a particular spot in the sky. 

_"Accio snitch!"_

A streak of gold light shot through the air and snapped into Roxy's open hand. She held it up for both Seeker's to see and brought a whistle to her lips using her other hand. Blowing the whistle and letting go of the snitch started the training match. Both Seeker's streaked down the pitch, side by side. 

"Yes!" said Roxy with a triumphant look on her face. 

Her plan had worked. Kevin flew faster and better when he was nervous. As to why she had no idea but right now she really didn't care about that. The two Hufflepuff's raced around the pitch for some time and until finally Kevin got the snitch. He was breathing heavily but he had a mile wide smile on his face. Kevin landed on the ground as Ernie congratulated and flew off to see how the others were doing. 

"Great work, Kevin. Your only problem now is that you seem to get a little over tired real fast. Four laps around the pitch should do it," recommended Roxy. 

The third year looked at her as if she was crazy as his jaw dropped and he unknowingly released the snitch. Roxy sighed out loud as she grabbed the broom from him and mounted. 

"You got to be kidding me. It'll take me forever to do just two. A century for four!" yelped Kevin. 

"I don't care if it takes a decade to do it, I want you to run four laps around the pitch. Now while you're doing that I'm going to go catch that snitch and if I catch it before you've completed your first lap, I'm adding another two laps," explained Roxy. 

Without a second thought, Kevin ran for his life before Roxy could even lift off the ground. She kicked off and began looking for the snitch while keeping an eye on Kevin. She spotted the snitch almost immediately and bolted after it. As she was close to catching it, she noticed that Kevin wasn't yet done with his first lap. 

Roxy purposely lost sight of the snitch and watched as Kevin finished his first lap. She sighed as the snitch flew around in front of her face as if teasing her. 

"He's really out of shape. But I might be able to help him," whispered Roxy to herself. 

Having enough of the snitch, Roxy streaked after it and eventually caught it as the Hufflepuff Quidditch team substitute was coming to an end on his second lap. Roxy landed next to him as he stopped to catch a breather. 

"Rest a bit, Kev. Ernie wouldn't like it if he found out I killed our new teammate," joked Roxy. 

Kevin laughed but ended up coughing due to lack of energy. After taking his break, Kevin went back to running and Roxy ran with him. 

"So why did Ernie choose me anyway?" inquired Kevin. 

"Ernie didn't actually pick you. It was me that did that. During the tryout's, I saw potential in you. The potential to be a wonderful Quidditch and team player," answered Roxy. 

"I wasn't really that great," blushed the third year. 

"Yes you were. In fact, if Ernie wasn't the Seeker for our team you would make a wonderful Seeker for the Hufflepuff team." 

They came around for the fourth lap and neither one was letting up. Their conversation between them both seemed to keep their energy up while they were momentarily distracted from what they were doing. 

"So what was your old school like?" 

"Salem Brook Academy? Not too bad. Only problem was that the only people that went there were purebloods. Justin was the first muggle-born wizard I ever met. I was the Keeper for my Quidditch team at SBA but the Captain was a truly terrible guy." 

"So you played Keeper there too. Did you do anything special there on account of you being the Minister's daughter?" 

"I was a TA for my Potion's professor. However, I earned that position on my own. My dad has no authority over what happens in school. Hell, he didn't even agree to having me transferred to Hogwarts. My mom went behind his back and transferred me herself." 

"Merlin, he must have been mad!" 

"Absolutely steaming! I swear I saw steam actually coming out of his ears!" 

Finally, the two stopped running when they realized they had done seven laps. Kevin started talking with Ernie as Roxy practiced with the Chaser's. 

"Okay, Roxy. We're going to practice our new play on you!" yelled Justin. 

"Bring it on, Justin!" shouted Roxy. 

The three Chaser's came soaring down the pitch towards her. Elenor flew in from the far right, Justin coming in straight through the middle, and Megan taking to the far left. They were well spread out which confused Roxy as she kept her eyes on all of them but especially on Justin. The muggle-born boy had the Quaffle tucked far back so Roxy couldn't see it but she knew that he had it. 

All the sudden, the two girl Chaser's did an abrupt turn and flew towards Justin. Megan went barely under Justin and Elenor just above him. Now this really confused Roxy since she could see that Justin still had the Quaffle so what they had been doing she had no idea. Megan and Elenor streaked farther to her than Justin. Roxy flew out closer to intercept Justin. 

Suddenly, Justin stopped and smiled. Roxy gave him a look and a horrified expression stretched across her face as he held his arms out, showing that he clearly did not have the Quaffle as Roxy originally thought. By the time she figured it out, Elenor managed to score with the Quaffle. 

"I can't believe you tricked me!" exclaimed Roxy as she retrieved the Quaffle. 

"That we did. You see, when they both fly over and below me I quickly pass the ball to one of them so quick that the Keeper and Chaser's don't see us do it. Then I stop just out of the scoring area and reveal that I don't have the Quaffle. That throw's the Keeper and other Chaser's off which gives Elenor or Megan time to score on them," explained Justin. 

"That's bloody brilliant! Slytherin will never be expecting something like that. But why make up a plan like that?" asked Roxy. 

"Because this year Slytherin is using cunning rather than strength. So we need to use some cunning too. Especially with Zabini as one of the Chaser's," reported Justin. 

"Oh. Well, I dare say that certainly will work," remarked Roxy. 

Roxy groaned as she sat down on the couch in the Hufflepuff Common Room. She was the only one in the room and was very grateful for the silence as she worked on her essay for History of Magic. She had practiced so hard during Quidditch practice and even after taking a two hour shower her body still ached with extreme pain. Justin, Megan, and Elenor had used the "Hufflepuff Fake-Out" over and over, resulting in Roxy stopping none of the balls. 

_I'm just going to sit here, relax, and finish my homework,_ thought Roxy. 

Tap! Tap! Tap! Roxy gazed around the room for the source of the tapping sound and her eyes landed on a locked window. Waiting outside and tapping on the window with its beak was a pure black owl. Roxy took out her wand and pointed it at the window. 

_"Alohomora."_

The window unlocked and opened. The owl flew over to her, dropping what looked like a third year's potions essay and a letter in her lap. She read the note first. 

**Miss Fudge,**

**Read this essay and grade it to your best ability. Put any comments you feel should be put down.**

**Professor Snape**

Roxy gave an owl treat to the black owl who flew back out the window after being rewarded and began reading the essay. It was an essay on the Wolfsbane potion which was something Roxy, thankfully, knew quite a lot about. The essay was long, boring, and almost completely wrong about everything. 

_For the love of Merlin! No wonder Snape is as snappy as a snap turtle. If I read about thirty papers like this from each year, I'd be down right grouchy as well, _thought Roxy. 

Roxy dipped her quill in ink and began writing. 

**_Your view on the subject was good. A few misjudges on a few facts leads me to believe that you did not really get into the subject as much as you should have. If you had read your book closely, you would have seen that while having taken the Wolfsbane potion a werewolf _**

**_can control himself not stop the transformation. I suggest you read over the passage again and rewrite this paper to the best of your ability._**

****At the top of the paper, Roxy wrote a C-. After rereading what she wrote, Roxy was satisfied and set the essay down. The minute her fingers left the parchment it disappeared in a puff of green smoke leaving a frowning Roxy. 

"I hope that was supposed happen," prayed Roxy. 

End of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

To my reviewers: 

Satan Barbie - lol You always bring some comedy relief to your reviews. It is so very entertaining. Anyway, the paper DID transport itself back to Snape. I'll explain the black mail a little bit. You see, one day when her family was visiting the Malfoy's Draco wasn't home and Roxy went exploring in his room and found his journal. She said many passwords before she finally got it and read through his journal. She found out some stuff that would make even his parents laugh. So I'm happy you like it and I hope you continue reading. 

Mosh-13 - I'll try to add a little more comic relief, can't make any promises though. By the way, can you tell KittyWillow that I've updated my story? She hasn't sent me a review since the third chapter. Glad you like, hope you continue reading. 

HEY REVIEWERS! I HOPE YOU ARE ALL DOING WELL. I HAVE GREAT NEWS! MY CONTACTS FINALLY CAME IN SO I'M NOT WEARING GLASSES ANYMORE. MAYBE I'LL WRITE BETTER WITHOUT MY GLASSES (JUST A THOUGHT). ANYWAY, I'M GOING TO BE TRYING TO UPDATE WITH NEW CHAPTERS AS SOON AS I CAN. 

Chapter 7 

The light of the morning sun flew in through the window and landed on Roxy. She groaned and rolled over to get away from it. She fumbled for her wand for a minute before whispering,"_Tempus._" The numbers that appeared read 6:15AM. The Hufflepuff girl groaned as she slowly climbed to her feet. She grabbed a change of clothes and locked the bathroom door. 

I don't know where Sunday went. It's almost like it never happened. But then again how could I forget seeing Mike and Caleb dump their ice cream sundaes on top of Malfoy's head! That's something I certainly won't forget anytime soon, said Roxy to herself. 

Roxy took her shower and then changed into her school robes. She used a drying spell on her hair and ran a brush through it. Moments of yesterday flashed before her eyes. Spending the day with Caleb and Mike; Caleb and Mike throwing Malfoy into the lake for insulting her; Seamus accidentally setting fire to Justin's robes; Her and Harry working on DADA homework; Hermione and Ron kissing by accident due to Colin pushing Ron into Hermione; Jeremy, the first year she had helped, asking for help with his Potions homework. 

"Roxy, there are other people in this dorm that need to take showers too!" hollered Hannah. 

That snapped her back to reality and she quickly finished brushing her hair before unlocking the door. The second she was out the door Hannah rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Roxy walked over to her bed and knelt down. She stretched her arm out, reaching under the bed for her backpack. Feeling the strap of her bag, Roxy pulled it out and stood up with backpack in hand. 

Megan was currently rubbing the sleep from her eyes while attempting to stand and Susan was making her bed. 

"See you guys at breakfast," said Roxy. 

"Okay," replied a groggy Megan. 

Today was to be her first day of being Snape's TA and she wasn't sure how she felt. She wasn't scared or nervous but more like overly excited. So far she hadn't told anyone including Caleb and Mike about her new position. Her Divination classmates hadn't even mention her dropping out which she was very thankful for. 

Roxy strolled into the Great Hall and quietly sat down at her usual spot at the Hufflepuff table. She had just begun eating when a familiar black owl flew into the room and landed in front of her. 

"Snape's owl, right?" 

The owl hooted in reply as if to say yes. 

"Whatever. What's the Potions Master have to say now?" 

He dropped the envelope in her cereal so she was forced to dry it off and pray that she'd be able to read the letter. She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. 

**Miss Fudge,**

**As a Hufflepuff, I know you will be eating breakfast at this moment. As soon as you are done eating, come to my classroom. I have something for you to start doing before first class begins.**

**Professor Snape**

Roxy sighed as she pulled a quill out of her backpack and scribbled _Give me some time to _

_actually eat my breakfast, professor. I'll be there in a few minutes._ before putting the letter back in the envelope. Before giving the envelope back to Snape's owl, she offered the owl a piece of fruit which he happily accepted. She smiled as she watched the owl fly out of the room. By the time she was finishing up on breakfast a lot of her classmates had showed up. Justin had just sat down beside her when she stood up with her backpack. 

"Where ya going?" asked Justin. 

"I want to get to class early. See you later," said Roxy before she left. 

"To class? Early?! Doesn't she have Divination first hour on Mondays?" inquired a puzzled Justin. 

"She does. Although I can't imagine why someone would go to that class early," remarked Ernie. 

Thankfully, she didn't run into any Slytherins on her way to the Potions classroom since most of the students were already in the Great Hall. She found the Potions door open and walked in. The Potions professor was nowhere to be found but she did find a letter waiting for her on the professor's desk. 

**Miss Fudge,**

**If you want to remain my TA after the three weeks, you will need to eat your breakfast faster and get to the classroom sooner. You are to read and write about any improvements than can be made to the Wolfsbane potion. The book on my desk should help you. If you need any further help, there is a vial of the potion sitting on my desk in my office. If you are not sitting at this desk working when I enter the room, the consequences will be dire.**

****She raised an eyebrow but sat down anyway and set her backpack down beside her. She cracked open the book and began reading, jotting down notes onto a piece of parchment. While she was reading over the ingredients, the bell rang overhead which signaled for students to go to their first hour class. When she came across the essence of the potion, she decided to grab that potion Snape had left. 

Roxy disappeared into Snape's office at the same time Malfoy entered with the sixth year Slytherins. The Hufflepuff girl saw two vials on the desk and unfortunately, both potions were gray. She growled something low under her breath with words like "Snape" and "hell" mixed in somewhere. It was then that she remembered that the Wolfsbane had the most terrible taste but it didn't have an odor. 

Taking the vial from the left, she uncorked it and sniffed. Her hand quickly extracted and the potion was replaced on the desk. That potion had smelled as bad as the Wolfsbane tasted. Then she tried the potion to the right. As she grabbed the other potion, the Gryffindor trio entered the room with the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors behind them. She was pleased to find that the potion she held had no smell. 

She looked over the potion as she walked out of Professor Snape's office. Now to say the students were surprised would be an understatement. The Slytherins were absolutely horrified while the Gryffindors were a mix of curiosity and shock. Everyone's eyes were bugging out but it was their jaws that dropped when she sat down behind Snape's desk. Oblivious to the staring eyes and dropped jaws, Roxy wrote some more notes down as she looked over the potion. 

Without warning, Professor Snape stormed into the room and all eyes snapped to him. The Slytherins smirked and the Gryffindors grimaced. They all knew Snape was going to yell at Roxy and take away major points. 

"Good job, Miss Fudge. You managed to stay where you were supposed to be," sneered 

Professor Snape. 

"Of course, professor," mumbled Roxy as she continued writing without looking up. 

Professor Snape flicked his wand at the board and writing appeared on it. 

"You are all to make this potion. Those who fail to complete it will serve detention tonight. Now get moving!" barked Professor Snape. 

Roxy had never seen students move so fast. Professor Snape walked over to his desk and pointed at some papers that she had noticed earlier. 

"When you are done writing your paper, begin grading these papers and then pass them back. Since this is Double Potions they will be here for a while so take your time, Miss Fudge," spoke the Potions professor. 

"Okay, professor." 

Roxy was busy cursing in her mind as Professor Snape walked around the room. 

I didn't know his first class on Mondays were the sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors! I thought it was third year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins,thought Roxy. 

Soon she finished her Wolfsbane paper and started grading the papers. Most of the Slytherins slacked off on their essays and Pansy Parkinson didn't even write about the right subject! But she graded every paper on a fair level so the majority of the Slytherins got C's and D's because of the slacking off that their essays portrayed. Later, Roxy stood up and started passing the papers back. 

Some of the Gryffindors looked very satisfied with their grade and the comments written on their papers while most of the Slytherins looked disgusted with what was on theirs. Professor Snape had his back turned when Roxy reached across Draco to pass Blaise his paper. The blonde Slytherin grabbed her arm tightly and wouldn't let go. 

"You better have given me an A, Ro," angrily growled Draco. 

"I gave you what you earned, Drake," sneered Roxy before she yanked her arm free. 

Neville nearly fainted when he saw the B- at the top of his essay as Ron smiled wide while looking at the A- clearly written on his parchment. Roxy set a paper down in front of Draco and then moved on to the other side of the classroom to give Lavender her paper. Draco flipped his paper open and his mouth fell open. Written at the top of his paper was an A. Granted, it wasn't the usual A he was used to seeing but it was good enough for him. 

When Roxy was done passing the papers back, Professor Snape had her work up a quiz for his fourth period class which was first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. By the time she was done with that, the bell rang and class was dismissed. Roxy grabbed her backpack and handed her essay to Professor Snape. 

"See you after lunch, professor," said Roxy. 

Professor Snape said nothing but smirked at her as she left the classroom. Unfortunately, as she was exiting the dungeons, she came across Pansy. Rolling her eyes, she passed by the Slytherin Snob Queen as she was so nicely named. 

"What was up with that, Ro?" growled Pansy. 

Roxy whirled around with her wand pointed right at Pansy. Not having known about Roxy's fast reflexes, Pansy froze with her eyes trained on Roxy's wand. 

"Let me warn you now, Parkinson, before I have every Slytherin calling me that. Only and I mean only, Malfoy calls me that. I call him Drake, he calls me Ro, no one else gets involved. Clear enough for you?" asked Roxy. 

"Crystal," gulped Pansy. 

"Thanks. I knew you'd understand," smiled Roxy. 

She turned back around, putting her wand back into her pocket, and headed upstairs towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. 

Word spread like wildfire about Roxy's morning and soon every student in Hogwarts knew about it. Caleb caught up with Roxy in the Great Hall for lunch. 

"So what's this I hear about you helping out Snape this morning?" inquired Caleb. 

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" asked a curious Roxy. 

"I did. Every Slytherin student asked him. But he said the same thing to every one of us. 'If you want to inquiry as to what Miss Fudge was doing in here, I suggest you go find her and ask her yourself.' So I ask again. What's up?" 

"Where's Mike?" 

"Library. Now stop changing the subject and answer the question." 

Roxy sighed and leaned against the wall as she put a hand to her head. She had been going through this all day, all sorts of kids coming up to her and asking her what was going on with her and Snape. 

"Fine. I might as well as answer someone before everyone in this bloody school drives me to the brink of insanity. I'm Professor Snape's TA. I meet with him during the time I used to have Divination to help him out. Grade papers, research theories, brew a potion, whatever he requests." 

Caleb stared at her speechless. Roxy stared at him as if he was crazy. He was just sort of staring at her with total shock written all over his face. 

"Great. The person I tell goes into shock. That'll teach me to keep my trap shut," mumbled Roxy. 

"I'm sorry, Roxy. It's just I can't imagine you being Snape's teacher assistant!" exclaimed Caleb. 

"I know. It's a little hard to swallow. Listen, you can tell everyone you want. I really don't care what anyone says. I'm happy with the arrangement and Snape ain't complaining so I am doing just fine. Oh, and be sure to tell Parkinson that if she ever calls me Ro again her new permanent nickname with become Pans." 

Caleb laughed and soon Roxy joined him. Caleb headed back over to the Slytherin table and Roxy sat down at the Hufflepuff table to have some lunch. The Slytherin shook his head with a smile on his face. He was confused but also happy for Roxy. She was lucky that Snape even 

agreed to taking her as his teacher's assistant. 

"So what's the story, Tirsh?" sneered Malfoy. 

"Roxy is Snape's teacher assistant," said Caleb bluntly. 

Malfoy spit out his juice, spraying Pansy and Blaise as others choked on their food. Caleb had no problem in keeping a straight face. 

"Oh, and Parkinson..." 

"Yeah?" 

"She told me to tell you that if you call her Ro again she'll make Pans your new permanent nickname." 

Parkinson turned a pale color as she slid down in her seat. Caleb snickered and walked back to his seat. He made a mental note to tell Mike about Roxy's new adventure. 

The Slytherins began whispering and soon word spread out through the Great Hall. By the time lunch was done and the sixth year Hufflepuff's were heading into Potions class, mostly everyone in the school knew about Roxy's new arrangement. To the students shock and dismay, Professor Snape smirked at Roxy in sort a of a friendly way when she entered the room. 

"Hello, Professor Snape. I trust you had a good lunch," said a way too cheerful Roxy. 

"I did indeed, Miss Fudge. I read your essay during that time and I will be considering using some of your ideas that next time I brew that potion," replied a way to less evil Professor Snape. 

"That's nice to hear, professor." 

After that, Roxy sat down and Professor Snape returned to his old, snapping self. As the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs brewed their potions, the Potions professor took off points from most but when he came to Roxy he simply added some unicorn's hair and moved on. 

"You know, I'm starting to think you're becoming Snape's new favorite student. Malfoy better watch his back," whispered Ernie. 

"In my nightmares maybe. Oh, and Malfoy should be watching his back anyway. I swear if he taunts me about all of this he will pay," whispered back Roxy. 

"25 points from Hufflepuff!" 

Roxy and Ernie silently groaned. They should have known better than to have suspected Snape to skip over Roxy when it came to taking points off. 

It was well past curfew when Roxy snuck out of the Hufflepuff dorms and to the kitchen. Once there, she grabbed an apple and ate it in silence. Most of the time she would sleep through the night but for the occasionally night or two that she woke up in the middle of the night the only way for her to go back to sleep was to eat something. She threw the rest of her apple away and quietly crept out of the kitchen. 

She was heading down a dark hallway back to the Hufflepuff dorms when she spotted a light and shadow coming towards her. Afraid of getting caught, Roxy hid in the shadows behind a suit of armor. The light came around the corner and it was revealed as a lit candle. The person holding the candle was Professor Mercer. Professor Sprout had talked to the Headmaster who had agreed to give Professor Mercer a second chance. Roxy narrowed her eyes at the sight of him. 

_I'm in the entrance hall and Professor Mercer's room is on the third floor. So the question is what is he doing down here at this hour, _thought Roxy. 

Roxy looked on as Professor Mercer disappeared down the hallway. Curious as to what 

her professor was doing, she quietly followed him. He sauntered down three hallways before stopping before a door with a symbol carved into it. Professor Mercer pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He walked in and closed the door behind him. 

The Hufflepuff girl quietly moved over to the door and pressed her ear against it, hoping to hear something. She could hear two male voices, one belonging to her Defense professor and the other she didn't recognize. 

"You're late, Mercer," stated the other person. 

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I was speaking with Professor Dumbledore. I only just managed to get away," whispered Professor Mercer. 

"You shall be careful around him, Mercer. Or he may suspect something." 

"Yes, I know.It's just my luck that the Minister's daughter wanted to give me a second chance and Dumbledore allowed it. What a fool of a child." 

Roxy's face burned with shame and her eyes flared with anger. She began cursing in her mind, saying things that not even most Slytherins would even think of saying. 

"Very good. You are to continue doing what I have told you to do. Let no one suspect it is you. Only trust those that you know will not say anything. Do you understand?" 

"Yes. I understand." 

Roxy stood up and hid in the shadows. The door opened and Professor Mercer closed the door, making sure to lock it before leaving. Only when he had vanished out of sight did Roxy come out from hiding. 

"Who was he talking to?" said Roxy to herself. 

She stepped up to the door and pulled out her wand. She knew a handy spell for unlocking doors that helped her a lot when her cousin locked himself in his bedroom with her finals essay. Chanting the spell softly, blue sparks floated into the lock, made small sparks, and unlocked the door. Roxy turned the doorknob and quietly opened the door. She kept her guard up just in case. 

However, all she found was a few desks, a window, a chalkboard and a fireplace. There was no one in the room and the window was securely shut. Roxy cocked her head to the side with a confused look on her face. 

Who the hell had Mercer been talking with, thought Roxy as she locked the door and went back to the Hufflepuff dorms. 

End of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

To my reviewers: 

Athena Dumbledore - Thanx. Nice to have you reviewing both stories. 

KittyWillow - Thanks. I'm glad to hear you don't have any complaints but questions are always welcomed as long as they're not written in a nasty tone (had a flamer do that once). I'm just happy to know that you were still reading my fan fic. I thought I had a lost reader! 

Chapter 8 

It had been a long wait but the day had finally arrived. That day of the first Quidditch match of the year, Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. Breakfast had been eaten and both house's Quidditch members raced off to change. Roxy was on her way to the locker rooms when she ran into her parents. Quickly, she clapped a hand over her house badge so neither parent would see what house she was in. 

"Hello Roxy. Are you enjoying Hogwarts, dear?" asked her mother. 

"It's great. But what are you two doing here? I thought you would be sitting and waiting for the game to start," said Roxy. 

"We were but we decided to come see where our daughter was. So I guess you're going to join your house mates and get ready to watch Slytherin trample Hufflepuff, eh?" laughed her father. 

"Something like that," replied Roxy with a small smile. 

"Well, we'll see you after the game then." 

The two parents left and Roxy let out the breath she had been holding. She continued on her way to the locker rooms. She was passing the Hufflepuff boys locker room when the door was opened and someone yanked her inside. Roxy gazed into the nervous faces of her male teammates. 

"Guys, I really don't think I'm supposed to be in here. In fact, I _know_ I am not supposed to be in here," pointed out Roxy. 

"We got a big problem, Roxy," suddenly spoke up Justin. 

"Problem? What's the problem and why aren't you going to Ernie about it?" inquired Roxy. 

"Because he's the problem. Ernie caught the Wizard's Pox and Madame Pomfrey's keeping quarantined in the hospital wing. He can't play the opening game," explained Wayne. 

"What?! Great, that's just great," groaned Roxy. 

"So you automatically take position of captain. So what do we do, cap?" questioned Justin. 

"First of all, you stop calling me cap. Owen, you go grab Kevin and get him in ready for the game. Justin, I want you to run a message up to Lee. He was going to announce the players of Hufflepuff so he needs to be notified of the changes," instructed Roxy. 

Both boys left the locker room and Roxy quickly left too so she could get ready for the game. She went in, opened her locker, and began dressing. The two Chaser's were confused when Roxy growled something about Wizard's Pox. 

"Is something up, Roxy?" asked Megan. 

"Yeah. Ernie caught Wizard's Pox. He can't play. I'm taking over as Captain for the game and Kevin is taking Ernie's position. Listen, I need you guys to wait until I tell you to use the Hufflepuff Fake-Out," informed Roxy. 

"Okay, Roxy. We'll be sure to tell Justin," replied Elenor. 

The three finished getting ready and met up with the boys as they stood waiting to be released onto the field. Overhead they could hear Lee's voice. 

"There has been some drastic changes made to the Hufflepuff lineup. It seems their Captain and Seeker has caught Wizard's Pox so is unable to play. Hufflepuff's Co-Captain and Keeper has taken place of Captain and Hufflepuff's substitute filling in for Seeker. Now to 

introduce this year's Hufflepuff Quidditch team!" 

The Hufflepuff's mounted their brooms and flew out as soon as the doors opened. The Hufflepuff's cheered loudly for their team as they flew out. 

"Playing for the Chaser positions are Justin Finch-Fletchley, Megan Jones, and Elenor Branstone. New to the team and playing Beaters are Wayne Hopkins and Owen Cauldwell. Filling in for Ernie as Seeker is Hufflepuff's substitute Kevin Whitby. And last but most certainly not least taking over as Captain and playing for Keeper is our own Roxy Fudge!" 

Everyone cheered as the Hufflepuff's got into position. Roxy looked around and spotted Malfoy who was hovering above the ground in front of Kevin who looked really nervous. Roxy had done a terrible yet wonderful thing by switching around Snape's schedule and scheduling Kevin's class for a quiz the following Monday. She knew Snape was going to skin her alive later but for the moment she didn't care. 

The bludgers and Snitch were released as Madame Hooch took the Quaffle out. 

"I want a nice clean game out of all of you," warned Madame Hooch. 

"Madame Hooch throws up the Quaffle and the game begins! Megan Jones grabs the Quaffle and dives under Blaise Zabini before he can have a chance to grab it. Nice going, Megan!" 

Roxy half listened to Lee as she paid close attention on the others playing. She kept a close eye on Malfoy and Kevin who were trying to spot the Snitch. All the sudden, the Snitch appeared in front of her face and then disappeared off. Kevin seemed to spot it and flew after it with Malfoy close on his tail. Without warning, the Slytherin Chaser's came rocketing down the field towards her end of the field. 

Wayne whacked a bludger that barely missed Malfoy and Owen let a bludger go flying at Blaise who managed to dodge it. Blaise who had the Quaffle aimed and threw it as soon as he was close to Roxy. She whipped to the right and shot it to Justin with the end of her broomstick. Blaise glared angrily at her but flew after Justin to retrieve the Quaffle. 

The game continued on without either Seeker catching the Snitch. Slytherin managed to score six times on Roxy who was having a hard time keeping her eye on the Quaffle like she had told Ernie and Justin in the beginning. Justin and the girl Chaser's streaked down the field with the Slytherin Chasers trailing behind. Roxy saw that they were fine and decided to take a glance at Kevin. 

She saw Malfoy suddenly dive down and Kevin take after him. Malfoy was streaking down fast with a smirk on his face. He threw a look over his shoulder as if to make sure Kevin was following him. Roxy stared at him confused and then realization etched across her face. 

"Oh no," whispered Roxy. 

She saw it all happen in slow motion. At the last possible second, Malfoy pulled up but Kevin was not able to and hit the ground awfully hard. 

"And Malfoy has just performed the Wronski Feint perfectly. Kevin Whitby goes down hard." 

"Time-out!" hollered Roxy to Madame Pomfrey. 

Madame Pomfrey blew her whistle and all players landed on the ground. The Hufflepuff's gathered around Kevin who was clutching his wrist. 

"Hufflepuff team has gathered around Kevin Whitby. We'll know what has happened in a moment," announced Lee. 

"Are you okay, Kevin?" asked Elenor. 

"Yeah. I just didn't expect him to do something like that. I think my wrist was twisted 

though," confessed Kevin. 

"Then me and you will switch places," said Roxy. 

There were protests from all of the Hufflepuff members and Roxy held up her hand to silence them. 

"Roxy, you can't! That just has to be against the rules!" exclaimed Justin. 

"I've checked every rule book of Quidditch and not one thing in it says anything against switching players around. Kevin can play Keeper and I'll play Seeker. I have a problem with speed sometimes while Seeking but Malfoy is no match for me," explained Roxy. 

The Hufflepuff's looked at each before all nodding in agreement. Roxy's reasoning was correct. 

"Okay. I need you guys to let the Slytherin Chaser's score and then it's time for the Hufflepuff Fake-Out. Everyone ready?" 

"Yeah!!" chorused the group. 

Madame Pomfrey blew her whistle, signaling the end of the time-out, and the Hufflepuff's flew off into the air. Everyone was surprised when Kevin flew over to where Roxy had been and Roxy hovered in front of Malfoy. 

"What are you doing, Ro?" demanded Draco. 

"Just switching with Kevin. No rule against it, Drake," smiled Roxy. 

"It seems Kevin Whitby and Roxy Fudge have changed places, no doubt a plan of Hufflepuff's Captain. But the question is will this new change make a difference? We'll find out." 

Roxy spotted the Snitch and bolted after it. Malfoy saw it a split second after Roxy and chased after it. Roxy vaguely heard the Slytherins score on Kevin when she lost sight of the Snitch. She looked down and saw the three Chaser's heading for the Slytherin's side of the field. 

"That's it. You can do it, guys," whispered Roxy. 

"And the Hufflepuff Chaser's streak down the field with Slytherin trailing behind. A bludger sent flying at Justin Finch-Fletchley from Crabbe but Justin dodges it easily. Wait a minute! Elenor Branstone and Megan Jones are streaking towards Justin. They're going to collide!" 

Roxy smirked as Elenor flew above Justin and Megan under. That's when she saw the Quaffle just barely move from Justin to Megan. 

"And the two Chaser's just barely miss their other Chaser. The three return to streaking down the field but here comes Slytherin's Chasers on Justin and Justin flies high in the air. Elenor is staying just barely below him while Megan streaks down the field towards the Slytherin Keeper. 

It's obvious what they're trying to do." 

Roxy shook her head. She knew that Lee was thinking they were going to try to pull off the Porksoff Ploy in which Justin would throw the Quaffle down to Elenor who would fly towards Megan and throw it to her for her to score. But no one could tell that it was Megan that had the Quaffle tucked in her arm. When Megan was in the scoring area, Justin suddenly stopped and looked at the Keeper. 

The Keeper flew away from the hoops by a few feet, thinking that Justin was going to try to score, therefore taking his eyes off Megan. Justin held his arms out with a wide smile on his face. 

"Justin doesn't have the Quaffle!" yelled Lee. 

Everyone watched in surprise as Megan revealed the Quaffle and threw it through the hoop before Slytherin's Keeper could get back to block the hoops. 

"Hufflepuff scores with a surprise maneuver!" cheered Lee. 

Roxy clapped her hands and it was then that she spotted Malfoy. He was streaking down the field with a smirk of triumphant on his face. Roxy shot after him but was having trouble catching up with him. 

I have to speed up or he'll catch the Snitch before me, said Roxy to herself. 

She pushed herself to go faster and found that she was catching up with Malfoy. She got up right next to him and kept her eye on the Snitch as it flew ahead of them. 

"That snitch is mine, Ro!" said Draco. 

"Not without a fight it is," replied Roxy. 

Roxy barely missed getting hit by a bludger and pulled up before hitting the ground. The crowd let out a huge sigh of relief as Roxy regained control of her broom. The snitch had disappeared again and Draco was just floating, trying to search for the snitch. 

"And Hufflepuff scores again! That makes the game 320-210 with Hufflepuff leading." 

The game seemed to drag on forever until finally Draco caught the snitch with the score being 400-410 with Slytherin winning. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team trudged into the locker rooms and all took a good, long shower. They all walked to the Great Hall together where everyone was currently having lunch. 

"You played a great game, Roxy," remarked Kevin. 

"Thanks. You did too. I can't believe you were able to catch that one play they had!" exclaimed Roxy. 

"You're not kidding. It was almost impossible to catch," put in Justin. 

Kevin blushed as the players chatted about how great the game had been. Along they met up with the Slytherin Quidditch team who were too tired to even care who they were walking and talking with. 

"You're a pretty awesome Seeker, Drake. But don't let that go to your head," said Roxy. 

"Go to my head? Whatever are you talking about, Ro?" jokingly replied Draco. 

The Keeper for Slytherin talked with the Hufflepuff Chaser's about their Hufflepuff Fake-Out while Blaise gave Kevin some tips about Keeping. Slytherins could sometime act like normal people and be pretty okay people. This happened to be one of their better moments. When they arrived at the Great Hall, the Slytherins turned back into their regular selves and Draco sneered at Roxy. 

"Nice try Seeking, Ro, but I think you better keep to your Keeper position. Wouldn't want to disappoint your poor father. After all, he shouldn't have to be disgraced about his daughter losing," sneered Draco. 

"Thanks for the advice, Drake. By the way, I have a gift for you. I just happen to have it with me too." 

"Well, let me have it." 

And Roxy let him have it. She drew her fist back and punched him in the nose. Blaise and Nott caught him as he fell backwards. Fortunately, the Great Hall doors had been closed so no one but the two teams had seen Roxy punch Draco. 

"No one insults my father but me. Have a nice day, Drake." 

The Hufflepuff's walked into the Great Hall, leaving the Slytherins behind to take care of Draco before they entered the room. Roxy was shocked to find her parents sitting at the Hufflepuff table and waiting for them. 

"Hi mom. Hey dad. Did you enjoy the match?" asked Roxy. 

The Minister looked up with a look of shame and regret on his face. He stood up and 

hugged Roxy. 

"Uh, dad could you not do that in here?" mumbled Roxy. 

"I am so sorry, Roxanne. I had no idea you were in Hufflepuff and the whole time I thought you were in any other house but it," apologized her father. 

Roxy cringed at her full name. Her father was the _only_ person that called her by her full name. 

"It's okay, dad. I wanted to surprise you both. Now would you like to meet some of my friends?" inquired Roxy. 

"We would love that," answered her mother. 

"This is Justin Finch-Fletchley, he was the first one to introduce himself and that's..." Roxy spent most of lunch introducing her friends to her parents. 

**_Tracey rushed down the hall and up the stairs. The figure was small and unlikely to have the key but she had to trust her instincts that the person knew something. She leaped at the figure and tackled it to the ground at the top of the stairs._**

**_"Let go! Please let go! I have to escape. It will come after me if I do not get away!" shrieked the figure._**

**_Tracey got up and flipped the figure over. It was a small man with a big mustache and eyes the size of golf balls._**

**_"What will come after you?" asked the curious shape shifter._**

**_"I can not tell you! It has forbidden me to speak," exclaimed the man._**

**_The shape shifter shook her head. She could not figure out what was wrong._**

**_"I know what you seek."_**

**_Tracey's gaze fell on the man. His eyes were glowing a light blue and he appeared to be in some sort of trance._**

**_"How? Only my family and best friend know what I search for," murmured Tracey._**

**_"I see all, young Tracey Webster. I know you seek the Key of Aseraf to protect it from Lobo," said the man in a strange, eerie voice._**

**_"Who are you?" demanded Tracey._**

**_"I am the one known as Liam. My name means 'determined guardian' and that is what I am," explained the man._**

**_"Liam? As in Liam, the Guardian of Shifters? But no shape shifter has talked to you in over a thousand years," replied Tracey._**

****"Roxy! Come on, girl! It's time to go to Hogsmeade!" 

**_"This is true but I have watched over all of you and helped by not letting anything happen. I am talking through this mortal so that I may help you. The Key of Aseraf can be found only if you wish not to abuse its power but to protect it with your life. Only then will the key be revealed to you."_**

**_Before Tracey could say anything, the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell unconscious._**

"Roxanne!!" 

**_"Liam!! What do you mean? How will that help me find the key? Liam!" shouted Tracey._**

**_But no reply came to her. She was now alone with an unconscious mortal who was probably going to wake up with one heck of a headache in the morning._**

**_What to do, thought Tracey._**

"I'll go up and get her guys. She might have accidentally fallen asleep or something." 

**_Tracey dragged the man into an empty room and deposited him onto the bed. She was responsible for what had happened and decided that it was none of her business what happened to him from thereafter. Quietly, she left the room and mansion. Upon arrival at the Dark Forest, Tracey shape shifted into a wolf and disappeared into the spooky forest._**

****"ROXANNE FUDGE!" 

Roxy nearly jumped out of her skin, dropping her notebook to the ground. She looked up into the pissed off face of her friend Megan. 

"Hey Megan. What's up?" innocently asked Roxy. 

"We've been calling you for the last ten minutes, Roxy! We thought maybe you had died up here," said Megan. 

"I guess I got too caught up in my writing that I didn't hear you guys. I'm sorry," grimaced Roxy. 

"No _real_ damage done. Now let's get going before we get left behind. Snape is the chaperone so you know he wouldn't care about it." 

"Bloody hell! It's a good thing Professor Sprout and Mercer are coming too." 

The two girls ran out of the room. Although Roxy bolted back in to shove her notebook under her bed and then ran back out. 

Hogsmeade was buzzing with Hogwarts students. Professor Snape had walked off to get some potions ingredients while Professor Sprout stayed outside to keep an eye on the students that remained outdoors. Professor Mercer had disappeared off to somewhere. It was near the end of October and had began getting cold out. The three week trial period had passed and Roxy had been happy to hear that Snape had allowed her to remain as his T.A. 

"Where you going, Megan?" asked Roxy. 

"Three Broomsticks. I just have to get a butterbeer!" exclaimed the excited Hufflepuff. 

"How 'bout you, Ernie?" inquired Elenor. 

"I'm going over to Honeydukes. Justin wondered down to Zonko's to get some joke items but I came to get some candy," answered Ernie. 

"Do you suppose Mr. and Mrs. Honeydukes would mind if I brought Satan in?" 

Standing on Roxy's arm was Satan who was nuzzling Roxy's neck gently. 

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind, Roxy. Now let's go." 

Roxy followed Ernie into Honeydukes. It turned out that the Augurey was the favorite animal of Mrs. Honeydukes. She was so delighted to meet Satan that she gave Ernie and Roxy each a free bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. 

"Would you mind if I give Satan a cockroach cluster?" asked Mrs. Honeydukes. 

"No. He likes them," replied Roxy. 

Mrs. Honeydukes gave Satan a cockroach cluster and petted him on the head as he ate it. 

"Dear Merlin!" exclaimed Ernie who quickly took his water bottle out of his pocket and choked down a bunch of water. 

"What?" questioned Roxy, curious about Ernie's outburst. 

"Sardine flavor. Merlin, they should really tell you which one is which," whined Ernie. 

"You big baby!.....Holy bloody Christ!" 

Ernie laughed crazily as Roxy ripped his water bottle out of his hand and gulped down half the bottle. 

"Problem?" smirked Ernie. 

"Nah. Just ear wax in my mouth," replied Roxy. 

Ernie stayed to buy some more candy but Roxy left with Satan to walk around. 

"You better get back to the dorms, Satan. I'll make sure to buy a box of cockroach clusters for you before I leave." 

Taking this as a good sign, Satan playfully nipped Roxy on the ear and flew off back to Hogwarts. Roxy shook her head as she watched Satan fly away. She brought her eyes back and they suddenly froze. 

"There is something _seriously_ _wrong_ in this picture," growled Roxy. 

Standing and talking with Professor Mercer as if he was an old buddy was Lucius Malfoy. Roxy couldn't hear them so she sat down on a bench nearby and took out her box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, pretending to be staring up at the sky while eating. But in reality she was listening in on their conversation. 

"That boy of yours has a mean streak, Lucius. He cast the Furnunculus curse without showing any mercy. I'm lucky McGonagall didn't blast my head off. Apparently two of the Hufflepuff's had snuck out to get help. Draco could have done some serious injury on Fudge's daughter if her and Sprout had not come in running," snarled Professor Mercer. 

"Glad to hear he put that brat in her place. Are you doing your work as you were told?" inquired Lucius. 

"I have been doing just that. But I think one of the students at Hogwarts may have followed me to the room and listened in on my conversation," replied Professor Mercer. 

"You should be careful, Mercer. Keep your eye on the Fudge brat. She will surely be the downfall of the Minister once she is the possession of the Dark Lord." 

Roxy's eyes got large but she kept staring up as she popped a chocolate flavored bean in her mouth. So Mercer was working with Malfoy, huh? Roxy had already known about Malfoy being Voldemort's right hand but was curious about Professor Mercer's position in all of this. 

Lucius told him to keep an eye on me. Well, I'll be keeping my eye on Mercer in return, thought Roxy. 

End of Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9

To my reviewer: 

KittyWillow - Good description, huh? I try to describe Quidditch games to my best ability. Definitely more castle snooping and spying on teacher to do for Roxy. I sort of wrote this chapter with you in mind. Trust me, this one features Snape and probably not enough of him. There's just something I like about him. I just can't figure out what. 

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PPL. I LIVE FOR REVIEWS AND TO HEAR WHAT PEOPLE THINK ABOUT MY FAN FICS. 

Chapter 9 

It was Halloween night and everyone was enjoying the large amount of candy given to them for the night. Justin looked at the empty seat behind him and then back at Elenor. 

"Have you seen Roxy? She's missing all of this great food," said Justin. 

"She said something about having to meet with Professor Snape. I'm sure she'll show up a little later," replied Elenor. 

Little did the Hufflepuff's know that at that moment Roxy was following Professor Snape into the Dark Forest. She jumped over a large tree root, narrowly missing some rocks on the ground. 

"It would do well for you to keep up, Miss Fudge," came Professor Snape's smart remarks. 

Roxy jogged until she was walking beside her Potions professor. She still had no idea what she was doing out in the Dark Forest with Professor Snape during dinner. All Professor Snape had told her was to meet him in the entrance hall shortly before dinner. 

"Professor, what _are_ we doing out here?" asked Roxy. 

Professor Snape shot her a look that made her look down at the ground. The man could scare anyone with just a small glare. 

"Answer this, Miss Fudge. Do you know what the Gonaga flower is?" 

Roxy had to think before nodding. 

"Yes. It's a flower that's used to strengthen a potion to its fullest power and it's also the only cure for Kazandrin[1]. But it can only be found at night under the full moo.....Oh." 

It was now that Roxy realized why they were out in the Dark Forest. Tonight was a full moon and it was certainly night time. 

"Yes, Miss Fudge. We're out here to get the Gonaga flower. It seems that a wizard at St. Mungo's has suddenly contracted Kazandrin and the healers asked me to get it for them." 

Boy, I'd hate to be that wizard, thought Roxy. 

When they were well deep into the forest, they stopped in front of a small opening in a fallen tree. A bright light shined from the other side. Roxy gazed at it in confusion. This was obviously the only way to get to the flower. The opening was way too small and there was no way in hell she was going across that log. There was a deep cavern below and who knew what was in it. 

"Take this backpack. It has the tools needed to get the Gonaga flower." 

Roxy's eyes snapped to Professor Snape in shock as she put the backpack on. He wasn't suggesting she-, Nah! He wouldn't. 

"You will be going across, Miss Fudge. I will wait here for you to return." 

Roxy growled something under breath and decided right then that she had had enough. 

"That's it! I have the younger students calling me Miss Roxy and all of the seventh year Slytherins calling me Minister Roxy. Not to mention Draco Malfoy calling me Ro and my father keeping to the name Roxanne. Calling me 'Miss Fudge' not only gets me angry to the point of blowing something up but it also reminds me of being the Minister's daughter which is one hell of a pain in the butt. With all due respect, I would very much appreciate it if you just called me Roxy like all my friends do. Especially if I'm going to be coming out in the middle of the night in the Dark Forest with you to get some bloody flower!" 

Roxy slapped a hand over her mouth. She could not believe she had just yelled at her professor. Before Professor Snape could say something, Roxy was on the log and walking across it. She had her arms spread out to both sides of her, making sure to keep balanced. The backpack 

was a little heavy but thankfully it didn't throw her off balance. 

She looked down and then quickly looked back up. The tavern below was very dark, being the home to only Merlin knows what. She picked up her pace a little bit but slowed down as it became more darker around her. Roxy pulled her wand out of her pocket immediately. There was no way she was going to walk on an old, rickety tree in the darkness. 

_"Lumos."_

__The end of her wand lit up and the path in front of her was coated in light. Now that she was able to see, the Hufflepuff girl continued the rest of the way. When she got to the end of the tree, the whole area in front of her was lighted up. 

_"Nox."_

Pocketing her wand, Roxy hopped down from the tree and walked closely towards the middle of the lighted area. She froze when she saw a unicorn laying down in the small meadow of Gonaga flowers. Its bright eyes gazed upon her with alertness. 

"It's okay uh-," she paused to look. 

"-girl. I just came to get a flower. I only came to get one. My professor is going to use it to help a wizard," explained Roxy. 

Now if Professor Snape had been with her he probably would have scoffed at the way she spoke to the unicorn as though it was human. The unicorn stood up and slowly walked over to her. Roxy was too frozen to do anything as the unicorn grabbed the end of her pullover sleeve and pulled her forward. After taking a few steps, the unicorn released her and bowed it heads down. 

Roxy's gaze fell down to see that the majestic animal was pointing to a particular flower with her horn. It was surrounded by green grass instead of other Gonaga flowers. 

"You want me to take this one?" asked Roxy. 

The unicorn bobbed its head up and down before stepping away, lying back down where it had originally been. Roxy knelt down in the grass so as not to trample on any of the flowers and placed the backpack down in the grass. She opened it and took out a small shovel (it's a gardening tool one. just can't remember it's name). She began to carefully dig around the flower and eventually under it. The unicorn watched her as Roxy worked diligently. 

Roxy rolled up her sleeves and picked up the flower. She held it carefully in her hand as she stood up the stuff back in the backpack and the backpack on her back. 

"Thank you. You have been a big help. Good bye." 

Roxy turned around and walked away. The unicorn laid its head down and closed her eyes. Roxy was almost to the tree when something suddenly launched at her and sent her sprawling across the flowers. Her back connected painfully with a tree. Thankfully, the flower hadn't been harmed as she held it closely in her hands. 

She gazed up, gasping at what she saw. Standing in front of her was a vicious wolf, a common animal found in the Dark Forest. It leaped at her and she threw her arms around the flower, doing her best to protect it. The wolf scratched at her arms madly and managed to get her in the cheek too. Then it bit down harshly on her leg. 

The young witch could feel the pain shooting through her leg as the wolf tore at it. It felt as though the wolf was trying to tear her whole leg off. All the sudden, the unicorn charged forward and knocked the wolf aside. The unicorn stood protectively in front of Roxy as it whinnied at the wolf who slinked off back into the forest. The unicorn bent its head down and licked Roxy's unscarred cheek. 

"Thanks. But I don't think I can walk on my own," said Roxy. 

The unicorn bent its back and took Roxy's hood into mouth. She pulled Roxy to her feet and set her down. Roxy attempted to walk but had a hard time staying up. 

"I can't walk very good. I need to go back across that log. My professor is on the other side and he will be wondering where I am. But I'll surely fall if I walk on the log," whispered Roxy. 

The unicorn whinnied and stepped next to Roxy so she could put half of her weight on the pure white animal. Suddenly, Roxy felt as though she could understand the unicorn. 

"You want to help me. Do you know another way to the other side of the tavern?" 

The unicorn nodded and began walking. Roxy walked beside in a strange sort of limp. Along the way, the unicorn offered to let her ride but Roxy polietely refused. 

"You must have a name. Everyone has a name. How 'bout Lilith? It's Hebrew for 'spirit of the night'. Would it be all right for me to call you that?" 

Once again, the unicorn nodded its head. They took a moment for Roxy to sit and take a break. She knew Professor Snape was probably about close to crossing the log to see what was taking her so long. 

"I can just hear him now. 'Miss Fudge, I wasn't aware that it was that hard to get one measly flower. 25 points from Hufflepuff,'" mumbled Roxy. 

She stood up and leaned on Lilith as they continued walking. 

"I never told you my name. My name is Roxanne but my friends call me Roxy." 

Soon they came to a clearing where she spotted Professor Snape reading a book. Roxy cursed in her mind, yelling at Merlin to send Snape to the bowls of hell. He didn't look the least bit worried that Roxy had been gone for two hours. Professor Snape looked up and put his book away when he saw her. 

"Something go wrong?" inquired Professor Snape, looking at the scratch on her face, multiple scratches on her arm and her torn pants leg where she was bleeding. 

"Yeah. Vicious wolf. You got to hate 'em," sarcastically remarked Roxy. 

"Hmm. Give me the flower." 

Roxy handed him the flower and the backpack. If he was curious about Lilith, he didn't show it. 

"Can you walk?" 

Usually Roxy would have spoken up with the truth, but she refused to show a moment of weakness to Professor Snape. 

"Yes. Lilith just dragged me this way. I'm fine," lied Roxy. 

"Very well. Come. We must return to the castle before your friends suspect me of killing you." 

Roxy hugged Lilith around the neck and painfully walked away. Lilith watched her friend walk away in pain, concern shining in her bright eyes. Roxy made sure to walk closely behind Professor Snape so he wouldn't see her scrunched up face in pain. In truth, it hurt every time she moved her leg but she refused to speak up. 

Of course, Professor Snape knew how much pain Roxy was going through but decided that she could tell him when she was ready. In reality, he had begun worrying about her when two hours had passed and she still had not appeared. Finally, the two came out of the forest and 

walked along the dirt path towards the castle. Roxy didn't stop once to rest her leg however, she still stayed behind her professor. Even though her sleeves had fallen back down Roxy could see the fresh blood flowing down through her fingers. 

Roxy stared up at the full moon as it came out of hiding behind some clouds. There was something about the full moon that fascinated her to no end. Before she knew it, they were in the entrance hall and heading into the dungeons. Roxy followed Professor Snape into his classroom but stopped near the door. Professor Snape walked into his office with the flower and backpack. 

Sitting on a perch nearby was Snape's black owl who stared at her with curious eyes. Roxy sent it a small smile and turned around to leave. 

"Don't leave this room." 

Roxy groaned. The torture obviously was not over. She turned around to see Professor Snape walk out of his office with some potions and a cloth. 

"Sit down in this chair," ordered Professor Snape as he pulled out a chair. 

Roxy walked over to the chair and plopped down. The Potions professor set the vials and cloth down on the desk beside him before kneeling down. He turned Roxy's head to one side to get a better look at the scratch on her face. She barely felt his fingers brush across the scratch although she did feel the burning shocks of pain shoot through her cheek by this action. 

"There's nothing to do about your cheek. It should heal by itself. Give it a day or two." 

Professor Snape picked up a vial holding a pink-purple mixture and the cloth. 

"Roll up your sleeves and put your arms out straight." 

Roxy did as she was told. Professor Snape dumped some of the potion on the cloth and dabbed at the scratches on her arms. Roxy turned her head away to concentrate on something other than the stinging pain that came from the potion being rubbed on her open cuts. She found herself staring at her professor's owl who stared back at her. 

"His name is Krad." 

"Oh." 

She didn't know she had been _that_ obvious in her staring. She thought about the name for a minute before she realized something. 

Krad is dark spelled backwards. Makes you wonder why he named it that, thought Roxy. 

"Most of the scars should be gone by morning. Roll up your pants leg so I can have a look at your leg." 

Roxy reached down and gritted her teeth as she rolled her jeans leg up to reveal a bloody mess. She sat back up as Professor Snape began cleaning up her leg. Krad flew off the perch and landed on Roxy's arm, nuzzling her neck softly as if to soothe her pain away. She petted him, eventually being able to ignore the pain. 

That was until she felt him pull something out of her leg. She couldn't stop the yelp of pain from coming out. 

"What in bloody hell?!" gasped Roxy. 

"Just a pebble. Probably got embedded somehow in your leg when you were walking," answered Professor Snape. 

It took a few more minutes for Professor Snape to finish cleaning up her leg but when he was done all that was left was scars from where the wolf had ripped at her leg. She rolled her jeans leg down and carefully stood up. Roxy could tell she was going to be limping for a while. 

"The leg shall fully heal by the end of the week. Do you sleep on your back?" 

She looked at him like he was loony but answered the question anyway. 

"No." 

"Then I recommend you do so until your leg heals. Any other position may open the scars again. You may go back to your dormitory now." 

Professor Snape turned around and walked over to his desk. Roxy petted Krad before letting him fly back over to his perch. The Potions professor was already sitting down, writing something down on a piece of parchment. Roxy turned around and limped for the door. 

"Thank for your assistance tonight.....Roxy." 

Roxy stopped but didn't turn around. All she did was smile before leaving. 

"Good night, professor." 

_"Tempus."_ 10:30AM. 

Roxy sighed as she climbed out of bed. It was finally Saturday and the scars on her leg were almost completely gone. After that night in the Dark Forest, she had told her friends what she had been doing and why she had such scratches on her face and leg. She got dressed and walked out of the dorm, not noticing that Megan was missing from her bed. She found it unbelievably pitch black in the common room. 

"What the he-," she was cut off by the lights suddenly turning on. 

"SURPRISE!" 

Roxy nearly jumped to the ceiling. The whole Hufflepuff Quidditch team including the Gryffindor trio, Mike, and Caleb was standing in the Hufflepuff Common Room with presents in hand. 

"Happy Birthday, Roxy!" chorused the group. 

"How did you-? When did you-?" Roxy could not finish any of her questions. 

"While you were introducing your dad to Kevin, I asked your mom when your birthday was. She said November 5th," replied Justin. 

"I wrote your mom to ask her what type of stuff you like and Megan sent an owl to Salem to ask your old friends too," added Ernie. 

Roxy blushed and managed to crack a smile. 

"I could kill you two but since it's my birthday I'll wait until after lunch," murmured Roxy. 

"Gladly. Now come on! We all got you a present," urged Ernie. 

Roxy sat down on the couch and was handed a present one at a time. From Ernie she received a package of dungbombs and chocolate frogs. 

"I figured you could have a snack while launching these at the _other prefects._" 

"ERNIE!" 

"Sorry Hermione. I meant the Slytherin and Ravenclaw prefects." 

"You had better!" 

Justin gave her a golden snitch alarm clock that would fly around the room, loudly fluttering its wings, until Roxy turned it off. 

"You better turn that thing off before it makes such a racket that _I_ turn it off. Permanently," warned Megan. 

"Will do," laughed Roxy. 

She received a joint present from Megan and Elenor. They gave her a special potions kit that Roxy was sure cost a fortune. 

"You guys!" exclaimed Roxy. 

"Don't even start, Fudge. We matched our money together and bought it at a good, _cheap_ price," explained Elenor. 

Roxy couldn't believe what Wayne gave her. He had gotten her a dark blue cloak with a silver claw print on the front. 

"You heard me saying that my old cloak was getting really ratty, didn't you?" asked Roxy. 

Wayne blushed and nodded. Next came Owen's gift which turned out to be the most interesting thus far. He had given her a special brush that could get out any tangle made and style her hair anyway she wanted. 

"Hallelujah! Finally something made by a wizard that isn't crap!" cheered Roxy. 

"HEY!" hollered all the boys. 

"You know it's true!" defended the girls. 

Kevin shyly handed her his present. Roxy smiled as she opened it up. Inside it was a painting of Roxy flying on a broom. She recognized the scene as the first Quidditch match of the season. 

"I painted it myself," whispered Kevin. 

"I love it, Kev. It's great," said Roxy. 

Kevin blushed a deep shade of red and moved away. The next gift, from Ron, sent everyone into hysterical laughing. It turned out to be a tea leaf reading set. Everyone knew that Roxy had always despised Divination. Ron was smart enough to hide behind Hermione before Roxy could show her "appreciation." 

"Here, Roxy. I saw this and thought you would like it," said Hermione. 

Roxy carefully ripped it open to reveal a book on rare and ancient old potions. Apparently, it was only one of five copies of the book and was rumored to have a very large price tag. 

"How ever did you pay for it? It costs at least well over 100 galleons (translation: over $733 US dollars)," said Roxy. 

"Easy. Found it in a muggle book store near the Leaky Cauldron. Turns out the book store owner is a Squib and was choosing to sell it real cheap. He was actually quite a nice guy," remarked Hermione. 

Harry's gift was cute and made all of the girls go "Ah. That's so sweet."; his present was a white teddy bear with a cute light blue scarf around its neck. Harry smiled and turned his own shade of Gryffindor red when Roxy gave him a hug and peck on the cheek. Mike ended up getting her a book on glamourie. She gave him such a look that everyone else thought she was mad. 

"You _know_ I was saving up my money to get this myself," reported Roxy. 

"Save it for something else, Minister Roxy," came his reply. 

Caleb was the last one to give her a gift. It turned out to be a special quill that would write down whatever she thought up. 

"This is great! I can use it when I'm writing my stories." 

After talking for a little bit and putting her stuff in her room, the group left for lunch where many Hufflepuff's wished Roxy a happy birthday. The others went off to join their tables as Roxy and her fellow Hufflepuff's joined their house mates. Soon the mail came in and Satan came flying straight for Roxy. Unfortunately, he only had a letter with him from her parents. 

**Dear Roxanne,**

**You have finally turned the big 1-6. You have accomplished many things in and out of school. We are very proud of you. **_What your father is trying to say is that we wish you a _

_Happy Birthday and don't feel down. We got you a new pair of roller blades. They are here in your room when you come on Christmas holiday. _**We love you and we wish the best of luck to you on your birthday.**

**Love,**

**Dad & **_Mom_

Roxy laughed. Whenever her parents wrote a letter together, it was always humorous. Just then Krad swooped down and landed beside Satan. In his claw was a small bow and around his leg was a letter. She opened the box before opening the letter. In the box was a creature's tooth with a hole in it to hang around the silver chain. Then she read the letter. 

**_Roxy,_**

**_This is what I pulled out of your leg. It is a vicious wolf's tooth and I felt that you should keep it. It is cleansed of your blood and the rotten odor around it is gone as well. Happy Birthday._**

**_Professor Snape_**

Roxy looked up at the staff table where Professor Snape was sitting. He looked at her over his goblet. 'How', she mouthed. He smirked and motioned to her parchment with his goblet. She gazed down to see more writing appear at the bottom of the parchment. 

**_I have my ways. As I am sure you do._**

****Roxy smirked as she put the necklace around her neck. The silver chain felt cool on her neck when she put it on. Roxy looked to the right of Professor Snape to the empty chair beside him. She frowned. 

Where's Professor Mercer? He never misses a meal. I think I had better go investigate this, thought Roxy. 

"I'll see you guys a little later. I have something I need to go do." 

End of Chapter 9 


	10. Chapter 10

To my reviewer: (What happened to my other reviewers?) 

KittyWillow - I figured the unicorn and wolf attack scene would be wicked. I had a lot of fun writing that part. I liked showing that other side of Snape to my readers. Now that was fun! The whole Krad thing is definitely too coincidental. I'll keep that last note in mind. 

Chapter 10 

Roxy ran back to the Hufflepuff dorms and came out with a small crystal ball that fit well in the palm of her hand. It was a special gift her friend, Henry, had given her before she was transferred. It was a special magical item that could locate whoever you wanted it to find, provided you said the right incantation and said the person's name. 

_"Encontre."_

The ball glowed a light green color and floated just above her hand. Silver letters started appearing in the ball. _Speak the name of the person you seek, _it said. 

"Professor Martin Mercer." 

The words disappeared and were replaced with what Roxy had said as it turned a dark shade of blue. Then an image of a silver arrow floated up out of the ball, pointing up the stairs. Roxy took the ball in both of her hands and let the arrow guide her. The locator ball led her down a few hallways, up some stairs, and to another room she had never seen before. 

Roxy tapped the ball twice on the top, effectively turning it off, and placed it in her pocket. She put her ear against the door to see if she could hear anything. Not hearing a sound from within, Roxy tried opening the door to find it unlocked. She walked inside and what she saw made her jaw drop through the floor. The room was full of dark items, dark books, and just about every other dark item you could think of. 

"Well, this wasn't quite what I was expecting," murmured Roxy. 

She began exploring, soon finding out that all of the items belonged to Professor Mercer. But there was something she didn't understand. 

"Why does Professor Mercer have so many dark stuff? And how did he get it into Hogwarts?" whispered Roxy. 

It was a good question but a question that had no answer. All the sudden, she heard footsteps in the hall and them coming towards the very room she was in! Her eyes snapped over to the door. The doorknob was slowly turning as Roxy's heart beat loudly, loud enough for everyone in Hogwarts to hear. 

She quickly looked around the room in a panicked state. There was no where to hide! The door creaked open to reveal not a professor or a student but Lucius Malfoy. 

"What is _that_ doing in here?" snarled Lucius. 

Standing on the desk in the room was a light brown bat that looked up at him curiously. Professor Mercer appeared beside him and smiled, not a smirk, but a smile. 

"It's just a magical bat, Lucius. You know I let them into my classroom sometimes. This one must have accidentally flown in here," said Professor Mercer. 

Professor Mercer walked over to the desk and held his arm over the bat. The bat climbed onto his arm and hung upside down. Roxy was thanking every founder of Hogwarts that she had been able to transform into her Animagus form so quickly and in the middle of her being in such a state of panic. She nearly cried for joy when she found that Professor Mercer liked bats. 

"So what were you saying, Lucius?" asked Professor Mercer as he leaned against the desk. 

"I was saying that Lord Voldemort wants you to keep a better eye on the brat. He wasn't happy to hear that you missed capturing her a few nights ago." 

So he was the one that attacked after the Quidditch match! I ought to bite his bloody hands off, angrily thought Roxy. 

But she controlled her anger and continued listening to the two talk. It was all she could 

do to keep from biting her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. 

"I know he's mad but I'm working on it. She's become more cautious and travels with at least one friend now." 

"Has she told anyone?" 

"No. I guess she doesn't want to freak daddy dearest out." 

Roxy started shouting but it all came out in bat squeaks. Both men stared at her strangely. 

"It's probably hungry," stated Professor Mercer. 

He grabbed some fruit and held it up to the bat's mouth. She took it from him for the sake of her safety. If she squeaked at everything they said, they might suspect something. 

"Anyway, Lord Voldemort wants you to deliver her before the Christmas holidays. He wants to give Minister Fudge a Christmas present he'll never forget." 

Roxy saw red but did the only thing she could think of doing. Since she was a magical bat meaning that her type of species flew at morning as well as night, she flew out the open window. The two men stared after her as she flew out of the window. 

"Strange bat that one," muttered Professor Mercer. 

Roxy landed in a tall tree full of snow near Hagrid's hut and transformed. She jumped down and kicked madly at the tree before calmly walking away from the big pile of snow that now lay at the base of the tree. Luckily, Roxy was wearing a jacket and jeans so she wasn't cold outside in the winter weather. 

"I can't believe that man! I should have never given that-,"some 'creative' words are now said,"-a second chace." 

Roxy rubbed at her eyes as she walked back towards the castle. For some reason, transforming into and from her Animagus form made her eyes sting a little bit. 

"Hi Miss Roxy!" hollered a first year Ravenclaw. 

"Hey," called back Roxy. 

She was entering the entrance hall when she literally bumped into Lucius Malfoy. Roxy didn't know the man well but knew that the only emotions he ever showed were shown through his eyes. Right now he seemed slightly peeved and happy at the same time. 

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Visiting Draco? Or perhaps a professor?" innocently asked Roxy. 

He looked at her closely as she smiled at him with a look that had pure innocence in it. 

"Just visiting a friend, Roxanne. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with your father soon." 

Roxy politely stepped aside and allowed him to pass. She glared at his back as she watched him leave. 

"Good day, Roxanne." 

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy." 

Roxy yawned loudly as she passed down the dark hallway and met up with Ernie in the entrance hall. 

"Caught a couple making out on the second floor, had some dungbombs launched at me courtesy of Peeves, and I swear something tripped me down the stairs. I got news for you, next time Justin needs a substitute for Prefect duty he can go get Megan! I'm having a hell of a time 

out here," angrily growled Roxy. 

"Lighten up, Roxy. It's only ten-ten and the next shift isn't coming to relieve us until eleven-thirty. So you need to calm down before you bust a window," advised Ernie. 

"I have an idea. _Accio pullover._" 

Roxy's dark blue pullover came soaring down the hallway and landed in her outstretched hand. She put her pullover on and smiled wickedly at him. 

"I'm going outside to patrol. One more minute in here and I _will_ bust something that in the morning I _will_ regret busting. That okay with you, _captain_?" snarled Roxy. 

"Go right ahead," squeaked a nervous Ernie. 

Roxy smiled wolfishly at him before leaving out the front doors of the entrance hall. She went out into the cold wintery wind. It was still lightly snowing out but it didn't bother Roxy one bit. She loved the winter weather the most and couldn't wait to go snowboarding as soon as she got home next month. 

Roxy stuffed her hands into her pockets and walked quietly along the path towards the Quidditch pitch. She had heard that prefects sometimes found a Quidditch player or two practicing. Why at this ungodly hour, Roxy wasn't sure. Without warning, Roxy whipped around with her wand extended out. She had the sneaking feeling that someone was following her but she wasn't quite sure. The Hufflepuff girl turned around and kept walking. 

She was half-relieved, half-aggravated when she found no one on the Quidditch pitch. She took the long way along side of the lake back to Hogwarts. The clouds in the sky parted to reveal the full moon that lit up the whole grounds area. It was then that she spotted a figure standing near the lake only a few feet ahead of her. The person wore a heavy cloak to keep the cold out and was skipping rocks across the water. 

A step closer revealed the mystery person as Draco Malfoy. Roxy walked over to him and stopped. She said nothing. All she did was watch him skip rocks. 

"Covering for Finch-Fletchley again, Ro?" sneered Draco. 

"Sort of. He caught Wizard's Pox and couldn't find any other prefects to take his spot. So I guess you're the prefect walking around outside on the grounds, huh?" softly spoke Roxy. 

"Nope. Supposed to be Pansy but she started complaining about her new manicure getting messed up in the cold wind," replied Draco. 

"So you took her spot for the night. You're in the same boat as me, Drake." 

"It's truly sad when it's come to that. You better go inside, Ro." 

"Afraid I'll catch a cold, Drake? Ah, how nice of you to care!" 

Draco stopped skipping rocks and gazed at her for the first time. His gray eyes read an emotion that Roxy couldn't decipher. 

"I didn't say I was talking about the weather, Ro. There are things worse than the Wizard's Cold and you know it," whispered Draco in a dark, eerie tone of voice. 

Roxy looked at him before walking back towards the castle. As she got closer to the castle, half of her wanted to report Malfoy but the other half didn't want to tell anyone she had seen him. All the sudden, she felt something like a needle prick hit her in the back. Roxy started slowly walking and coughing loud and hard. 

She collapsed to her knees and leaned against the tunnel wall. For some strange reason, Roxy couldn't stop the coughing. It was getting worse as Roxy's stomach turned and her eyes stung badly. 

Why can't I stop coughing? I couldn't possibly be coming down the Wizard's Cold. It's 

never been this bad before, thought Roxy. 

Everything started spinning and her head began throbbing with unbelievable pain. Suddenly she felt a pain so bad as though her magic was being painfully ripped from her body. Not being able to take the pain any longer, Roxy slumped against the wall and fell unconscious in the cold snow. 

Ernie walked out of the dungeons and sighed. It was awfully quiet in the halls without Roxy complaining about everything. The Hufflepuff boy knew how Roxy could get if she wasn't in bed at such a late hour. Especially during the winter season. She had left over half an hour ago but he just assumed she was enjoying her time outside and, hopefully, blowing off some steam. 

That girl has a temper that could be the end of us all, thought Ernie. 

He walked up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. One of the entrance doors quietly opened and closed. A dark figure snuck in, being careful so as not to be heard by anyone. The person knew Ernie was around her somewhere but there was no telling where he was. 

The dark figure quickly made its way down a hallway to the right of the entrance staircase. A moment later, Ernie reappeared and frowned. He could have sworn he had heard the entrance door open and shut. 

"Must have been the wind," mumbled Ernie. 

With every minute passing, Ernie became more worried about Roxy. She had been outside for pretty long and the wind was starting to pick up. Soon eleven-thirty rolled around and the next shift arrived. Hermione, Ron, and Terry Boot were the ones who came to relieve him. Hermione was the first one to notice something was wrong. 

"Are you okay, Ernie? You look a bit nervous," stated Hermione. 

"It's Roxy. She went outside about ten-ten and hasn't come back," explained Ernie. 

"Ten-ten?! That was over an hour ago! It must be twenty degrees out there by now," said Hermione. 

"I know. That's why I'm going to look for her," replied Ernie. 

"I'll go with you," offered Ron. 

"Me and Terry will go get Professor McGonagall," reported Hermione. 

The four parted into two different directions. Ernie and Ron rushed outside into the stinging, cold wind. 

"You check over there. I'm going to check the tunnel. Holler if you find her," said Ron. 

"Okay." 

Both lit their wands with _Lumos_ so they could see through the wind and snow. Ron headed down the dark tunnel, the light from his wand lighting it up. He was halfway through the tunnel when his shoe hit something. Looking down, he saw nothing but snow. Then his eyes spotted a wand on the ground. 

Ron knelt down and picked the wand up, examining it closely. Suddenly, he recognized the wand as Roxy's. He pocketed the wand and set his wand down with the light still glowing. He dug through the snow and finally found Roxy. Her skin was a deathly pale color and her lips were blue. 

"Bloody hell," hissed Ron. 

He kicked the rest of the snow off of her and put his ear to her chest. Ron heard a faint heartbeat. The Gryffindor thanked Merlin that she was still alive. 

"ERNIE! HURRY! I FOUND HER!" hollered Ron as he gathered her in his arms. 

Ernie came running fast down the tunnel. He gasped when he saw the state that Roxy was in. Ron slowly stood up with Roxy in his arms. Ernie took off the extra cloak he was wearing and used it as a blanket for Roxy. 

"She's freezing, Ernie. We have to get her back to the castle," whispered Ron. 

Ernie grabbed Ron's wand and led the way back to the castle. They met up with Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Sprout, and the other two prefects. Professor Sprout gasped when she saw Roxy. 

"She was in the tunnel. Buried under the snow," explained Ron. 

"Bring her to the infirmary, Ron. Minerva, Severus, go with him," said Professor Dumbledore. 

The two followed Ron as he walked up the stairs to the infirmary. Professor Dumbledore turned to Ernie who was looking at Roxy with a worried look. 

"It's okay, Ernie. Roxy will be fine. Madame Pomfrey will have her up our feet in no time," reassured Hermione. 

"But it's my fault. I shouldn't have let her gone outside alone. If I had gone with her, this would not have happened," said Ernie. 

"You can't believe that. Whatever happened to her might have happened to you too. There's no telling what _could_ have been," remarked Terry. 

"They are both right, Mr. Macmillan. You are not to blame for what has occurred here and I'm sure Roxy would not want you to blame yourself either," softly spoke Professor Sprout. 

"You're right, professor. I only wish I could have helped," replied Ernie. 

"You did. For you see, you helped by caring about your friend and going out into this weather to search for her. You and Mr. Weasley probably just saved her life. Another minute or two out there and she have might not survived," informed the Headmaster. 

Ernie knew that what the Headmaster said was true, that Roxy could have died, but it was too painful for him to think about so all he did was nod his head. 

End of Chapter 10 

I just realized that from the last chapter I didn't explain what Kazandrin is. It is a magical disease that makes your magic disappear from an hour to perhaps forever. If you contract the disease and your magic hasn't come back after 48 hours, then you have to use the Gonaga flower to restore your magic. Just thought I'd clear that up. 


	11. Chapter 11

To my reviewers: 

Mosh-13: Yay! You're back. I'm sorry to hear you've been sick. Hope you feel better. They are nice chappies, huh? Glad to hear. 

Chapter 11 

It had been five days since Roxy had been found outside in the cold snow. No one had no idea what had happened to her for the young witch had remained asleep since then. The sixth year Hufflepuff's shuffled their feet into the Potions classroom and sat down. They had been awfully quiet ever since their fellow classmate had been taken to the infirmary. By now, Ernie had gotten over blaming himself. 

The sixth year Slytherins didn't even bother messing with the Hufflepuffs. Now was certainly not the time to go at them when they were so down that they barely spoke. Professor Snape swept into the room and quickly assigned a potion for the day with instructions on the board. The Potions professor had been in a rather foul mood since the day Roxy had been sent to the infirmary. He had even take points from a second year Slytherin the other day! 

Justin worked meticulously on his potion, making sure to do every direction just right. He felt guilty about getting Roxy to take his spot for prefect duty and knew that he should have tried harder to get another prefect to fill in for him. The Hufflepuff boy was working hard in his classes for Roxy. He could hear her voice now if he fell behind because of feeling guilty. 

"Stopping feeling so bloody guilty. It's not yours or anyone else's fault. I was the one that went outside without Ernie. It was a decision I made. Now get those bloody grades up!"  
Justin shook his head as he silently laughed to himself. He watched the potion turn blue and then waited to put in the unicorn hair in. Megan nudged him in the back with her quill. Justin threw a glance over his shoulder. 

"What?" whispered Justin. 

"Do you have any extra unicorn hair? I didn't grab enough," whispered back Megan. 

Justin grabbed the small piece of unicorn hair that he didn't need and handed it to her. She mouthed 'thank you' and he nodded his head. Professor Snape had seen the exchange but didn't say anything as he graded the third years essays. Thanks to Roxy being in the infirmary, he had to grade the papers. Truthfully, he rather liked having her help him out. 

Soon class was finished and everyone left. With Roxy in the infirmary, Ernie and Justin led the Hufflepuff group out of the dungeons instead. 

"I have an idea. It's lunch time so why don't we go visit Roxy?" suggested Susan. 

"We can't. Madame Pomfrey will only let us in to see before dinner," replied Wayne. 

"This whole thing stinks! I hope Roxy wakes up soon," exclaimed Megan. 

"Me too, Meg," murmured Ernie. 

Little did the Hufflepuff's know that as they were entering the Great Hall, said Hufflepuff was awake and being checked by Madame Pomfrey. The medi-witch had her do a small series of tests before announcing that she was fully recovered. 

"You gave us all quite a shock, Roxy," said Madame Pomfrey. 

"I know I probably did. I'm sorry," apologized Roxy. 

"It's okay. As long as you don't do it again," warned Madame Pomfrey. 

"I won't. Next time I'll take Ernie with me." 

"Next time?!" 

Roxy smiled innocently as she grabbed her wand and jacket. Madame Pomfrey gave her a stern look when she put her jacket on. 

"What?" asked Roxy. 

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go outside?" inquired Madame Pomfrey. 

"I was kind of hoping. Come on, Madame Pomfrey! I've been asleep for five days. I need some fresh air!" said Roxy. 

"Fine. The day's almost over so I'll let the professors know that you're up and that you are dismissed from your classes for the day," reported Madame Pomfrey. 

"Wicked. But could you tell them not to tell any of the students? I want to surprise them all at dinner," smirked Roxy. 

Madame Pomfrey softly laughed and agreed to honor Roxy's request. Roxy left and walked into the entrance hall, taking special care to not be seen by any students. Thankfully, the Great Hall doors were closed when she passed them and went outside. Roxy happily jogged through the snow towards her destination. 

She knew she was taking a huge risk by going in _there_ but she wanted to visit her old friend. Carefully, Roxy opened the door to the Dark Forest and entered. It was a lot nicer in the Dark Forest when it wasn't nighttime. She was deep in the forest when she stopped and cupped her hands to her mouth. 

"Lilith!" shouted Roxy. 

At first, she heard nothing. Then out of the blue appeared Lilith in all her unicorn glory. The unicorn was happy to see her friend and rubbed her nose against Roxy's cheek. 

"It's great to see you too, girl. I've really missed you," said Roxy. 

Lilith whinnied and licked Roxy's face. 

"Thanks. I always wanted a kiss from a unicorn," jokingly stated Roxy as she wiped her face off with her hand. 

"You know I'm breaking a ton of school rules just by stepping near the Dark Forest," informed Roxy. 

Lilith tilted her head as if to say 'So what?' Roxy smiled as she petted the unicorn's mane. 

"You're such a sweet girl," whispered Roxy. 

Lilith snorted and laid the front half of her body down. Roxy looked at her strangely. Lilith whinnied for her to get on. 

"Okay. But no bucking me off," said Roxy as she climbed on. 

As soon as she was situated, Lilith stood up and started galloping along through the forest. Roxy kept a tight grip on Lilith's mane but the more she rode, the more she relaxed and lessened her grip. Soon Lilith was up to trotting and moving quite swiftly through the Dark Forest. The young witch had read about unicorns being "so fleet of foot that it is very difficult to capture." 

Finally, they came to a stop at a large lake. Roxy climbed down and sat down alongside the lake as Lilith drank some of the water. 

"This is beautiful. I didn't think the Dark Forest could ever be so beautiful. I guess it's just more spooky at night," concluded Roxy. 

Lilith finished drinking and without warning, whinnied loudly. The sudden sound nearly made Roxy jump. She stared at the unicorn strangely. Suddenly, strange creatures appeared from out of nowhere. A small bird-like creature landed on her shoulder. She looked at it closely then gasped. 

"You're a snidget!" exclaimed Roxy. 

The small completely round bird nodded its head. It had a very long, thin beak and glistening, jewel-like red eyes that made Roxy realize what it was. 

"Such a cute little guy," muttered Roxy as she softly petted its head. 

Then a creature appeared at her left but when she turned to look at it she immediately froze. Standing before her was a full grown hippogriff. Keeping eye contact with the hippogriff, Roxy stood up and then bowed. The hippogriff stared at her curiously before bowing in return. Roxy sighed in relief and stepped forward to pet the majestic creature. 

A few more creatures appeared and Roxy found them quite fascinating. The creatures consisted of a jobberknoll, a jarvey, and some fairies. The young witch looked at Lilith who was laying down. 

"These are your friends, huh?" asked Roxy. 

Lilith nodded her head. Roxy enjoyed the time she spent talking to the animals as though they understood her. 

"Do you guys mind if I borrow a few um feathers and stuff from you?" nervously asked Roxy. 

Surprisingly, the animals all nodded their heads. The jobberknoll gave her some feathers, Lilith gave her some blood and hair, and the hippogriff gave her some blood. She put the blood in some vials she conjured up and put the rest of the stuff in a backpack she transfigured from a rock. 

"I had a great time. But it's getting late so I better get going. The only problem is I don't know how to get back," confessed Roxy. 

Lilith picked her up by the back of her jacket with her teeth and set her on the hippogriff's back. Roxy stared at Lilith and then the hippogriff. 

"You're going to fly me back to the entrance of the Dark Forest?" 

The hippogriff nodded before taking flight. Roxy couldn't believe the wonderful view she had while riding the giant creature. True, she flew a lot but when you're flying on a broom you have to concentrate on keeping it up so you do not really have much time to stop and take a look at the scenery. Before she knew it, the hippogriff was landing a few feet from the entrance to the Dark Forest. 

"Thanks for the ride. It would have taken me forever to get back here. I guess I'll see you around," said Roxy. 

The hippogriff made a sound of approval before flying away. Roxy stayed where she was, watching the animal fly away until she could no longer see it. Then she turned around and and walked towards the entrance door. Soon she left the Dark Forest and ran to the castle. Dinner had just begun when Roxy came jogging into the entrance hall. 

Roxy put two fingers to her mouth and whistled. Satan flew in from the hallway that led to the Hufflepuff dorms. Roxy took her backpack off and handed it over to the Augurey. 

"Take this back to the dorm and hide it under the bed. I do not want anyone to see what's inside this. Okay?" 

Satan nodded his head and flew off back to the dorms. Roxy smiled. Satan was a loyal and caring friend. He was there for her when she needed him and she liked that. She made sure she looked okay before entering the Great Hall quietly without being noticed by anyone. They were all too busy chatting about her as she stood near the front doors. The professors were the only ones that saw her. 

"Did you hear?" 

"Hear what?" 

"The Hufflepuff's went to visit Roxy but when they got there Madame Pomfrey told them that Roxy wasn't to be disturbed." 

"Really? I thought they were allowed to see her before dinner." 

"They are. But word around the school is that she got worse and they're having to move her to St. Mungo's tonight." 

Roxy put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughs. She stayed where she was to see what others were saying. 

"I bet you she did get better but the Minister came and got her." 

"Yeah and he probably had her transferred back to her old school." 

"Most definitely!" 

Even the headmaster had to lightly chuckle at the Ravenclaw's way of thinking. It was then that Roxy heard the next words leave the words of a certain Slytherin. 

"You want to know what I heard?" 

"Tell us, Draco." 

"I heard Madame Pomfrey couldn't get her temperature up and Ro died. Pomfrey's just keeping the Hufflepuff's away so they won't find out about their expired friend." 

Many of the students heard Malfoy and began whispering about what he had said. This was when Roxy decided to let her presence be known. 

"Expired, huh?" shouted Roxy. 

The students eyes flew to her and everyone went quiet. You could hear a pin drop in that room. 

"I know I'm a little pale but do I look dead to you?" sarcastically asked Roxy. 

"That's our Roxy!" hollered Megan. 

It was as if the half of the room had exploded. The Hufflepuff's cheered louder than they had ever done. When Roxy had reached her spot at the table, the Hufflepuff Quidditch team was hugging their Keeper to death. Other students began to cheer and clap for the return of Roxy. The whole people not cheering or clapping would be the moping Slytherins who had hoped Roxy had at least been transferred back to her old school by her father. 

All through dinner Roxy was bombarded with all sorts of questions. She avoided answering any questions of what had happened that night Ron had found her buried under the snow or that had to do with what she had done the whole afternoon. 

"We sure did miss you, Roxy," said Kevin. 

"I know. Madame Pomfrey told me you guys hadn't been talking much and Justin has apparently brought his grades up higher than usual," smirked Roxy. 

Justin blushed Gryffindor red as he bit into an apple. The Hufflepuff's happily talked and rejoiced. Soon everyone left the Great Hall but when it was time to go back to the dorms Roxy headed for the dungeons. 

"Yo Roxy! Where ya going? Dorms are this way," spoke up Owen. 

"I know that. But I've been asleep for five days and I need to go chat with Professor Snape. I need to see what he wants me to do about missing the last few days," explained Roxy. 

"Oh. Well, I'll tell the others you'll be back in a little while." 

"Sure. Thanks, Owen." 

"Got to make sure they don't start worrying about you over nothing." 

Silently, Roxy agreed as she walked down into the dark, eerie dungeons. She entered the Potions classroom and found Professor Snape working over a boiling cauldron. 

"Nice to see you're awake, Miss Fudge." 

Roxy froze where she was and looked at Professor Snape like he was suicidal. 

"Excuse me? Didn't I basically blow up at you the last time you called me that when we were sort of talking?" hinted Roxy. 

"I'm well aware, _Roxy._" 

"Thank you." 

Professor Snape gave her a stern look that told her not to push it. Roxy moved closer to see what her professor was brewing. It appeared to be the wolfsbane potion. 

"I used a few of your ideas on the wolfsbane the last time I made it. The person I supply these potions to said the potion made quite a difference. It was less painful to transform and tasted much better than the usual crap," said Professor Snape. 

"Glad to hear. Be sure to tell Remus next time who made those suggestions," replied Roxy. 

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at her as he added the next ingredient. 

"You know Lupin? How?" inquired Professor Snape. 

"I ran into him at the Ministry one day. I literally ran into him. He helped me up and apologized. We started talking and soon he asked me if I wanted to go with him to Diagon Alley. I made sure my dad knew before I left. Later on, after a lot of convincing that I could be trusted, he told me about the bite. That's how I know him and about the bite." 

"Interesting tale, Roxy. Now you best get back to your dormitory before curfew," advised the Potions professor. 

"Okay. But is there anyting I can do to help you out? You must have been delayed on some things 'cause I wasn't here." 

"Yes, Roxy, I've been delayed on a few things. Come in tomorrow after breakfast and I'll put you to work." 

"See you then. Pleasant dreams, professor," said Roxy as she left. 

"Same to you, Miss Fudge." 

Roxy stuck her head back in the door with a smirk on her face. 

"Good night, _Severus_." 

Professor Snape's head snapped up but Roxy was already gone before he could take any points away. But if she had not left so early she would not have missed the tiny smile formed on the professor's face. 

I suppose I asked for that when I called her Miss Fudge, thought Professor Snape. 

Roxy jogged down the hallway until she was halfway to the entrance hall. From there she walked. 

"That was so much fun. I don't think he'll take points off. Of course, this is the "greasy git" we're talking about," said Roxy out loud to herself. 

Roxy rounded the corner, almost to the entrance hall, when she stopped dead. Laying on the floor with a pool of blood around him was Kevin. It was then that Roxy saw something on the wall but it was too dark to see. 

_"Lumos."_

The end of Roxy's wand lit up and she held it up. On the wall read a message written in the fresh blood that surrounded Kevin. It read, _The impure will be purged from this world and those that get in the way shall share the same fate. Beware of the burning Mark._ Roxy dropped her wand, her hand flying to her mouth. Then she dropped to her knees beside Kevin. 

First, she checked for a pulse. She sang Merlin's name when she found a faint pulse. The bleeding was coming from the side of his head where he had obviously hit it on something. Roxy 

quickly yanked her bandana out of her pocket and applied pressure to the wound. The Hufflepuff girl gazed down both ends of the hallway but saw no one. She wasn't that far from the Potions classroom and knew that Professor Snape was still there working on his potion. 

"Help! Professor Snape! Help!" screamed Roxy, her scream echoing down the hallway. 

Professor Snape shook his head as he shredded up some wartroot and added it to the potion. It had been one of Roxy's ideas. For some odd reason, the shredded wartroot was what made the potion taste better. Why, Professor Snape had no earthly idea. He was stirring the mixture when the Headmaster's head appeared in his fireplace. 

"What can I do for you, Albus?" sneered Professor Snape. 

"Now, Severus, what makes you think I want something of you? I simply wish to talk with you," said Professor Dumbledore. 

"Then talk. I'm busy making this potion for your wolf. Thanks to Miss Roxy, the potion is much improved." 

"She is a good potions maker." 

"I'm sure you didn't wish to talk about Hogwarts' new celebrity." 

"No, I didn't." 

The two talked on for a few minutes before Professor Dumbledore said good-bye to his colleague and disappeared from the fireplace. 

"Thank Merlin. One can only take so much of that enthusiastic old man," grumbled Professor Snape. 

It was only a few seconds after this that Professor Snape heard someone shouting. 

"Help! Professor Snape! Help!" 

Recognizing the owner of the voice, he put the stirrer down on the table and swept out of the room in a flurry. The end of his wand was lit with the _Lumos_ spell as he hurried down the dungeon hallway. Roxy's voice had sounded very off and he knew that something was wrong. He didn't care if the potion exploded or if a Slytherin snuck in to grab some ingredient. All he cared about for that brief moment was the well being of his student. 

He rushed around the corner and saw Roxy kneeling on the ground beside a younger student. Professor Snape hurried over and looked around. He saw no one else around and didn't sense any dark magic either. 

"What happened?" demanded Professor Snape. 

"I think he was attacked. He has mild burn marks on his arm and shoulder. I think the blast may have sent him against the wall where he hit his head. But, professor there's a-," Roxy's voice drifted off as she stared speechless at the wall. 

Professor Snape followed her gaze and held up his wand. This was where the message was and he read it. The writing was familiar, alerting him of who had written it. He conjured up a stretcher and levitated Kevin onto it. 

"Keep applying pressure to his head wound. He seems to have lost enough blood already. It wouldn't do good for him to lose anymore." 

Professor Snape walked toward the infirmary with the floating stretcher and Roxy following. Unknown to Roxy, her wand lay forgotten on the dungeon floor. 

End of Chapter 11 


End file.
